Invasion of Earth
by I. A. Johansen
Summary: When the Daleks and Cybermen team up, The Doctor must face his worst fears. Will two American siblings as well as Jack, Martha and Sarah Jane be able to help him get through and save the world? AU, End of Time never happened. Doctor/OC, Martha/Jack
1. Prologue

**Title: **Invasion of Earth

**By: **IsabelGibbs922

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **When the Daleks and Cybermen team up, The Doctor must face his worst fears. Will two American siblings as well as Jack, Martha and Sarah Jane be able to help him get through and save the world? AU, End of Time never happened. Doctor/OC, Martha/Jack

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Doctor, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Sarah Jane Smith or anything else that is not obviously mine. Camille and Bryce Walker are mine.

**Warnings: **Cursing

**Spoilers: **Slight spoilers for Journey's End.

**Beta Reader:** Dengirl

**Author's Notes: **Using Tenth Doctor because in this universe The End of Time never happened. Wilfred Mott never got himself stuck in a friggin radiation chamber and made the Doctor regenerate. All my luck to Matt Smith but, I don't like him that much. Will always miss David Tennant. :'( Starts in the future but all will be explained as the story progresses. Italicized dates are when the chapter takes place. Kind of like the movie _Independence Day_ with Will Smith.

Invasion of Earth

Prologue

-----Doctor Who-----

_July 4, 2013._

Three figures step out of a blue police box that is strangely intact compared to the rest of the destroyed neighborhood.

The first figure is a tall, skinny male. He is wearing a blue pinstripe suit with a tan overcoat, even though it is the middle of summer.

The next figure is a female, wearing a black shirt with camouflage cargo pants. She has short hair, cut just below her ear, and has a scar above her left eye.

The third figure is another male, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He also bears a scar above his left eye.

"Place has changed since we left it," the woman says in an American accent.

The man in the coat nods. "Yeah, last I remember it actually had buildings in it," sporting a British accent

The second man smiles. "Well," he says, also in an American accent, "happy Independence Day, Cam."

The woman called Cam smiles. "Happy Fourth, Bryce. The same to you Doctor."

The Doctor returns the smile. "Happy Independence Day."

Just as they are about to return to the TARDIS, two Cybermen and three Daleks appear from behind a still intact wall.

***

"WHAT?!" The Doctor exclaims. "I thought we got rid of you! You're supposed to be gone!"

Camille instinctively bends her knees, ready to run. Bryce does the same.

The Doctor just continues to stare.

"The Doctor and his companions will be exterminated!" One of the Daleks screeches in its metallic voice.

"Not on my watch!" Camille yells, pulling an alien looking gun from her belt and shooting each Cyberman then ducking low to avoid possible extermination beams and running up to the Daleks, shooting each one down its gunshaft.

She quickly retreats to the TARDIS, pulling the Doctor and Bryce behind her. They close the door and explosions can be heard.

***

"Camille, you have GOT to stop doing that. You're going to get us all killed," Bryce says.

"We're not dead, are we?" Camille responds.

"Oi, now stop it you two," the Doctor says with mock anger.

"Well, there's nothing for us here, I'm going to bed," Camille says and heads to her bedroom in the TARDIS.

She sits down on the bed and looks out the window at Earth, which is now rapidly getting smaller, indicating that The Doctor is leaving the planet. She lays down and closes her eyes and begins to remember what took place during the last three years.

* * *

Author's Notes.

Sorry this is so short but Chapter 1 will be much longer. Many thanks to Dengirl for Beta reading this.

Reviewers will have their pen names mentioned down here.


	2. A Fleet Of Ships

Invasion of Earth

Ch.1: A Fleet of Ships

-----Doctor Who-----

_April 17, 2010_

The Doctor was sitting in his captain's chair, humming along with the song _The Final Countdown _by Europe. He had finally figured out how to play iTunes in the TARDIS.

Suddenly an alert on the TARDIS screen appeared.

"What? What?! WHAT?!" He leapt from his chair and grabbed hold of the screen.

"No! It can't be...The Meta-Crisis Doctor… wait. WHAT!?!?!"

He launched himself to the window.

A fleet of ships were flying to Earth. That worried him, but what scared him was the fact that the fleet consisted of Dalek and Cybermen ships, flying together as allies.

The Doctor ran back to his central console and began to land the TARDIS, but a beam from one of the Dalek ships sent him spiraling off course.

He held on to the console for dear life and yelped when his knee hit something hard when it landed.

"Aw, that's going to leave a mark." He tested it and decided that it could be walked on.

He disabled the music, which had been running the entire time, and stepped out into an alley-way. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he ventured out into a busy street.

* * *

"This isn't England," he said as he heard the people talking in American accents.

"Uh, excuse me!" he called to a man and woman walking by. "Excuse me. Could you tell me the date and where I am? I'm lost and I've holed myself up in a laboratory for God knows how long."

The woman smiled. "It is April 17, 2010 and you are in Jacksonville, Florida."

"Oh, okay. Uh, do you know a good place some friends and I could stay?"

"We own a little bed and breakfast not far from here. We can put you and your friends up Mr.…?" The man offered, but realized he didn't know his name.

"Smith, John Smith," the Doctor said, extending his hand.

The man shook it. "Bryce Walker. This is my sister, Camille."

"Nice to meet you too," the Doctor said, shaking Camille's hand.

The trio began to walk to the inn. "So how long have you been here, Mr. Smith?" Camille asked.

"Uh, pardon?"

"You speak with a British accent, therefore you are either an immigrant or you are here on a business trip."

"Oh, right. I'm an immigrant; I've been here about a month now. Just moved to Florida," the Doctor lied.

"Well, here we are, the Hospitality Inn." Bryce said. "Do you have any bags?"

"Nah, decided to start fresh. You know, new land, new life. Everything I brought with me is still in my lab."

"We can put you in room 13 Mr. Smith. Just sign here." Camille said, pushing a pen and register to him.

The Doctor hesitated, but signed under his alias.

"Alright, let's get you settled."

The Doctor followed Camille to Room 13 and she gave him the run-through on the features of the room.

****************

When she was gone the Doctor called the TARDIS. "_TARDIS, engage perception filter and go to Sarah Jane's house, Martha Jones' place and Torchwood Hub in that order with five minutes in between each pick up."_

The acknowledging tickle in his mind let him know that it got his message. He pulled out Martha's super-phone and began to make some calls.

* * *

Sarah Jane Smith was sitting on her couch in front of the telly, Luke at her side. Her phone ringing draws her attention. "Hello?"

[Sarah? Is that you?] the Doctor's distinctive voice said over the line.

"Doctor! What can I do for you?"

[I need you to go up to Mr. Smith and scan for alien vessels. You'll see why I need your help.]

"Okay. Luke, come on." Sarah ran up the stairs to her attic. "Mr. Smith, I need you. Now!"

Mr. Smith opened up with the usual fanfare. "Hello, Sarah Jane, Luke."

"I need you to run a scan for any and all alien vessels heading for Earth."

Mr. Smith ran the scan for a minute or two and an alert popped up on his screen. "Sarah Jane, there are several Dalek ships as well as some unidentified ships heading for Earth."

"What? I thought we got rid of them!" Sarah exclaimed.

[The unknown vessels are Cybermen vessels. Note that Mr. Smith] the Doctor said loudly over the phone.

"Noted."

"What is so bad about Cybermen?" Luke asked, incredulous to the severity of the situation.

[They try to convert any and all beings with emotions to Cybermen, Luke.]

"Oh…"

[Sarah, I'm going to send the TARDIS to you. Get in it. It will then pick up Martha Jones and Jack Harkness. Oh, and could you bring K-9 along? We might need him.]

"Of course, but what about Luke? I can't just leave him here. I mean, I trust Mr. Smith to protect him, but I want him somewhere the Daleks and Cybermen will have a lot of trouble finding him."

[Bring him along. He can hide away in the TARDIS wardrobe. Plenty of hidey-holes in there,] the Doctor said.

"Alright, I will see you later. Good-bye, Doctor."

[Bye, Sarah.]

* * *

Martha Jones was sitting in her mum's house, reading a book. She was on vacation from UNIT, at least for a little while.

Her cell phone rings and she immediately answers seeing her old phone's number on it. "Hello?"

[Martha! I need your help. Again,] it was the Doctor.

"What's wrong?"

[There's a fleet of Dalek and Cybermen ships headed to Earth. I need you to pack up your mum, dad and sister and get in the TARDIS when it arrives. Your family can hide in the wardrobe. Sarah Jane Smith and her son, Luke will be in it. Luke should be able to show your family to the wardrobe. After your house it will pick up Jack. Trust me this is VERY bad.]

"No Donna?"

"No Donna, She can't come. Call Jack, I'll get everything taken care of here. Bye."

[Bye.]

****************

Martha hung up her phone and yelled up the stairs. "Mum, Dad, Tish! Come on, the Daleks are back!"

Francine and Clive appeared at the top of the stairs, Tish not far behind. "But, I thought…" Francine started.

"Mum, we don't have time. Pack a few personal items and hurry!"

They all did as told while Martha grabbed her UNIT badge just in case.

Five minutes later the familiar sound of the TARDIS engines filled her house. It materialized right in her living room just as the group was ready to go.

Sarah Jane opened the door.

"Martha! Good to see you again, but I'm afraid we don't have time for pleasantries right now. Mr., Mrs., Miss Jones, you can follow Luke; he'll show you where to go. Martha, come on."

Sarah Jane and the Joneses quickly run into the TARDIS, Luke taking Francine, Clive and Tish to the wardrobe.

Martha stays in the console room. She looked out the window as the TARDIS took off, leaving their home behind.

* * *

Jack Harkness was sitting at his desk in Torchwood, doing the dreaded paperwork. He picked up the phone on the first ring, its distraction welcome.

"Harkness."

[Jack! It's the Doctor. I need your help.]

"What's happened?"

[The Daleks have teamed up with a race called the Cybermen. Really nasty blokes. I've sent the TARDIS to the Hub. Sarah Jane and Martha should be there with their families. I would suggest getting Ianto and Gwen aboard. They can hide away in the wardrobe with Luke and the rest of the Jones family. When the TARDIS arrives, just get in it, it's programmed to come back to me when it's got everyone.]

"For curiosity's sake, where are you?"

[Jacksonville, Florida.]

"Jacksonville, Florida, _America!_"

[Yeah, thank you Daleks.]

****************

The familiar _vworp, vworp,_ of the TARDIS engines could be heard in the distance.

"Jack! Why is the TARDIS here?" Gwen called.

"Gwen, Ianto, get in and go to wherever the other passengers are. NOT Martha and Sarah Jane! Now my ride is here Doctor, I will see you soon."

[See you soon.]

"Jack," Martha called from the TARDIS. "Come on, we don't have time."

"Hold on, I'm coming." Jack said as he grabbed his Vortex manipulator and put in to oscillating 4 and 9 to reactivate it.

"Let's go," he said, getting in the TARDIS and closing the door behind him. The TARDIS started up and headed back to the Doctor.

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on!" the Doctor said, sonicking the safe, trying to change the code.

He didn't want anyone finding anything he or his friends put in here. He looked up at the TARDIS materializing in his room.

Sarah Jane, Jack, and Martha all stepped out.

"Hello, sorry about not being able to get you myself, but I had to get some things fixed around here. Now then, as I have told you, we have a fleet of Dalek and Cybermen ships heading for Earth rapidly. We need to stop them, obviously. But it is the simple fact that they are allies that is going to make it difficult to stop them. I'm open to suggestions."

"We should be okay here. The Daleks will automatically assume you went to London. That should throw them off the trail, at least for a little while," Jack said.

"Alright, go out to the lobby and get some rooms. Tell whoever is at the front desk that you're my…oh, I don't know…business partners or something like that. Oh, I'm using the name John Smith," the Doctor said.

The group nodded and went to do as told.

* * *

They walked to the main building and Jack rang the bell. Camille came out of the back room.

"How can I help you?"

"We need some rooms. We're business partners of Mr. John Smith. He said he was staying here," Martha said.

Camille smiled. "Well, I can put you in rooms, 10, 11, 12. Will that be okay?"

"That will be great," Sarah said.

"Alright, just sign the register and I'll get you settled."

The trio signed quickly and Camille showed them to their rooms, gave them the run-through on the features, and left for the lobby. Once everyone was settled they went back to the Doctor's room.

****************

Upon seeing the TARDIS door open and hearing sounds coming from it, they went inside.

The Doctor was looking at the TARDIS screen, a look of horror on his face.

Luke, Francine, Clive, and Tish were behind him. K-9 was under the control console, apparently fixing something.

Sarah Jane looked at the screen and her hand flew to her mouth. She put her arm around her son and pulled him to her side. Jack and Martha were also shocked to see what was on the screen.

The Joneses all hugged each other, allowing Jack to hold Martha some.

The screen showed London being ravaged by Daleks screeching "EXTERMINATE!" and Cybermen saying "Delete."

* * *

"K-9 have you got it yet?" The Doctor said, tearing his eyes from the screen.

"Affirmative. Filtering settings changed."

"Apply changes."

"Applying filtering parameters."

The sounds coming from the horrible scene were suddenly gone except for one.

"The Doctor and his companions will report for questioning. The Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, Martha Jones, and Jack Harkness will report for questioning."

"No," Sarah whispered and pulled Luke into a hug.

Francine buried her face in Clive's shoulder, and Clive pulled Tish to them.

Jack held Martha against his chest as the Doctor stepped back and practically fell into his captain's chair.

"This can't be happening," Martha said.

"But it is, Martha. They will stop at nothing until they find us. We…" The Doctor started but was cut off by screams form outside.

* * *

Everyone ran to the window and saw group of people running down the street, pursued by a group of Daleks with Cybermen on either side. They were soon cornered by an old abandoned building.

"EXTERMINATE!"

A Dalek fired and the entire group dropped in a flash of blue-green light.

A Cyberman approached the Dalek

"The Doctor will investigate?"It asked.

"Affirmative. If The Doctor is here, he will investigate," the Dalek responded. They turned and headed back the way they came.

****************

Just then, Camille and Bryce burst in.

"Is everyone alright?" Camille asked, staring pointedly at the TARDIS.

The Doctor sighed. "I don't know if you've heard, but these things, the Daleks, the ones that look like an oversized pepper-shakers with all the little toilet plungers sticking out, and the Cybermen, the tin men with Borg complexes, are looking for us. Well, not you but, me and my friends. And when they find us, they will destroy the Earth except us and anyone in my TARDIS, that blue box. So I'm going to have to ask you to get in that box with the others that aren't coming with me. That would be Luke, Francine, Clive, Tish, Gwen and Ianto. No buts just go."

The group nodded and went inside the police box.

"K-9?" The Doctor called.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Protect the TARDIS."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Right then, Sarah, Martha, Jack, shall we go?"

The Doctor and his companions stepped out of the hotel and onto the street, now devoid of most living things, but there were still Daleks out.

"Daleks! It's me, The Doctor! And my companions! We surrender!"

Two Daleks turned around, while a Cyberman called a shuttle. It landed not far from them.

"Doctor! Wait!" Camille called, running from the Hospitality Inn. "I'm coming with you!"

"No, you can't."

"I'm coming with you and you can't stop me."

The Doctor knew that he couldn't persuade the young woman to leave so he nodded.

"The Doctor will relinquish his Sonic Screwdriver to the Cybermen," a Dalek said.

"What! Really!" The Doctor said, but was 'persuaded' by the Daleks raising their gun shafts.

"Oh, alright, here," he said, slapping it into the Cyberman's outstretched hand.

The Daleks herded the group into the shuttle and the door closed behind them, taking them to an uncertain fate.

* * *

Author's Notes.

Many thanks to Dengirl for Beta reading this.

No one reviewed, that's sad

Reviewers will have their pen names mentioned down here.


	3. Interrogation, Torture or Both?

Invasion of Earth

Ch.2: Interrogation, Torture, or Both?

-----Doctor Who-----

**A/N: MAJOR spoilers for Stolen Earth/Journey's End.**

_April 24, 2010_

It had been a week since the Doctor, his companions and Camille had surrendered to the Daleks and Cybermen.

It had been a tense flight up to the Mother ship with Daleks holding them against the wall. Once they were inside they were brought to a cell with three little alcoves and two "beds" if you could call them that.

They were more like slabs sticking out of the wall. The Daleks told them that they would wait here until they could be questioned.

The bad thing was no one had any idea of what was happening on Earth. All that they knew was that more people were brought on every day. The group had decided that anyone who was injured the most would get the beds. Until then, Camille and Sarah had the beds. Martha was originally going to get one, but she gave it to Camille, saying she didn't deserve to be here.

Their food had consisted of nameless goop, but they ate it anyway, knowing they would need their strength.

They were all a little surprised when a Dalek came into their cell. It faced Camille and screeched in its metallic voice. "Identify yourself!"

"Uh…I…Uh…"

"Tell it your name, full name," the Doctor instructed gently.

"Uh...Cam…Camille Walk…Walker, Camille Walker."

"Very well. Jack Harkness will report for questioning," it said, facing the group now.

"Oh, boy. Well, here goes nothin'," Jack said with a grin.

The Dalek escorted him out of the cell and down the hallway, out of sight.

*******************

The Doctor sat down and sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands.

He closed his eyes and reached out to the TARDIS. From what he felt she had taken K-9 and the rest of the passengers to safety on a different planet. But Bryce had left, looking for Camille.

Sarah sat down beside him, and he put his arm around her.

A yell from Jack made everyone jump, Martha especially.

Another yell and she got up and began to walk around.

The Doctor stood up and touched her shoulder gently, but even that caused her to flinch.

He rubbed her shoulder with his thumb. "He'll be alright," he said softly.

"I know, but..."

Another yell made her turn around and hug the Doctor.

"Ssh, Ssh, come on, sit down. There we go, just sit down."

The Doctor led her to one of the beds. "It's alright. There, there, stop your crying. You know I hate it when people cry."

Martha managed a smile, but another yell from Jack just restarted the tears.

The Doctor pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest.

Sarah held her hand, in a futile attempt to comfort her. This continued for about an hour and a half, before two Cybermen dragged a beaten, exhausted Jack back to the cell.

Martha and the Doctor jumped up and grabbed him and hauled him over to one of the beds and lay him down. Martha sent the Cybermen a murderous look.

"Sarah Jane Smith will report to questioning." The Cybermen said in unison.

Camille looked up when Sarah's breath caught in her throat.

The Doctor walked her to the Cybermen, sending her an apologetic look as they took her away.

----DW----

The Doctor sat down when Sarah was out of sight of the cell. He put his head in his hands and looked at Jack.

_If Jack is this bad, how bad will Sarah end up? Or will she even survive? Jack's immortal; he could survive being killed. Sarah can't. And she has a son. I don't think I could handle having to explain that to Luke._

Sarah screamed in the distance and he shook his head, wondering why he brought his companions.

Jack stirring drew him from his thoughts. "Ugh. What?"

"Easy, Jack. You've been through quite enough as it is," Martha said, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Where's Sarah Jane? She was here when I left…oh," Jack cut himself off when he saw the look on the Doctor's face.

They all winced when Sarah screamed again.

Camille and Martha did their best to stay strong but with each scream they lost a little of their strength.

Finally, Martha sat down, unable to stand it anymore. Camille went into one of the alcoves and curled into a ball, trying to tune out Sarah's screams.

* * *

"Where is the Doctor's TARDIS!?" A Dalek screeched loudly.

"I don't know! I honestly don't know!" Sarah yelled, tears running down her cheeks.

"Incorrect."

"No I really don't. I… AHHHHH!" Sarah screamed as electricity shot through her body again.

"Where is the Doctor's TARDIS?"

"I don't know. Someplace called the Hospitality Inn. That's all I know." Sarah said, wanting to kill herself for betraying the Doctor.

"Take Sarah Jane Smith back to the other prisoners and have Martha Jones report to the water room," a voice said through a loudspeaker.

"We obey!"

The Daleks freed Sarah, who in defiance walked herself when the Cybermen tried to take her arms.

* * *

The Doctor looked up when he heard footsteps of the Cybermen coming closer. He stood when he saw Sarah.

She was on the verge of falling over.

"Sarah!"

Martha, Camille, and Jack hadn't noticed until that cry.

The Doctor ran to Sarah and caught her before she fell. "Sarah, what happened?" he asked.

"Oh my God, Doctor. Look at her wrists," Martha said. "Those are electrical burns."

"Martha? Are you there?" Sarah asked looking around through blurry vision.

"Yes, what is it?" Martha said, moving into her field of vision.

"They want to take you to a water room. I thought you would want to know."

With that Sarah lost consciousness.

The Doctor and Jack carried her over to the bed, the Doctor taking his jacket and putting it over her.

"Martha Jones will report to questioning," The Cybermen said.

Martha threw a look at Jack and left with them.

* * *

Jack and Camille noticed the Doctor had been strangely silent and distant ever since Jack had been taking for questioning; he had stopped looking for a way out.

"Hey, Doc? What are we going to do about this?" Jack asked.

"I dunno. I just dunno."

"But, what happened to the Doctor who was going to stop the Daleks and Cybermen?" Camille asked.

"He's gone."

"No, he's not. Just repressed. And you know it. You want to get out. So let the fighter Doctor out. Maybe we can…"

"Jack, it's not going to happen anytime soon, so stop bothering me about it!" The Doctor exploded. Then he realized what he had said. "Gosh, Jack. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's alright, Doc. We're all a little tense."

"Captain Harkness, may I ask you something?" Camille said softly, not wanting the Doctor to hear.

"Sure, but call me Jack. Please."

"You can call me Cam. Um…what did those things do to you?"

"They killed me a whole bunch of times."

"Killed you?"

"I'm immortal, can't die."

"Well, I'll bet that comes in handy."

"You can bet your bottom on that."

Camille smiled but it faded when he they heard Martha yell a rather rude word. "That doesn't sound too good."

"Nope. But at least she isn't screaming like Sarah and I were."

"Yeah, that should increase the Doctor's strength."

"Maybe." Both looked at the Doctor who was leaning against the wall. He had fallen asleep.

"He's exhausted. But I can't blame him. After what he's been through, plus all of his friends being 'questioned'. I would probably go to sleep, too," Camille said thoughtfully.

"Don't know of anyone who wouldn't."

Camille walked over to him. "Jack, let's get him to the bed for right now."

"Good idea." Jack walked over and supported the Doctor under his arms while Camille grabbed his feet.

They carried him over to the remaining bed and lay him down. Jack took off his jacket and put it over him. "There, that should help him sleep."

Sarah groaned and Camille walked over. "Relax. You'll need your rest Ms. Smith," Sarah nodded and closed her eyes.

Jack sat down next to Sarah, letting Camille sit by the Doctor.

* * *

"Oi, what are you doing!?" Martha yelled as two _humans_ chained her to a table that was just two inches above a pool.

"Sorry, miss. But we have to if we want to live," one of them said.

"I'm not mad at you, just those oversized pepper-shakers."

The man snorted but hurried out with his partner when the Daleks entered.

"Martha Jones will reveal the location of the Hospitality Inn or you will be submerged in the water!" it screeched.

"The what? Oh, oh, oh, that's the hotel we were going to stay at. Um…no clue whatsoever," Martha said, smiling with false innocence.

"Incorrect."

"What?! I don't know, honestly."

Martha was submerged to her knees. "Stop! Stop it you sons of bitches! I don't know. I honestly don't!"

The water was at her waist. "OI! I DON'T KNOW! DOCTOR! JACK! HELP!"

The water stopped at her chest. "Divulge the location of the Hospitality Inn."

"I swear...... I...... don't...... Know!"

"Incorrect. Continue to submerge the prisoner."

"OI! I'm telling you the truth!" Martha was now submerged to her neck. "Damn, this water is cold."

The water stopped at her chin.

"DIVULGE THE LOCATION OF THE HOSPITALITY INN!"

"Ooh, what's so important about that inn? Oh, you think the TARDIS is there. Well, if I know the Doctor, the TARDIS is long gone from that place. And I'll bet The Doctor doesn't even know where it is. He probably put it on random and sent it away. He doesn't know. So you are out of luck."

"SUBMERGE MARTHA JONES FULLY FOR 45 SECONDS!!"

"WHAT?!?! I answered your question. Son of a bitch!"

She started to take deep breaths and held it for as long as she could as the water climbed above her head.

Her eyes darted around in the water. _This water is so cold. So cold. Ugh, stop it Martha. Just focus on holding your breath. Don't breathe. Don't breathe. _She was relieved when the water began to recede.

She took in a huge gulp of air as soon as her mouth was clear of the water. "Can I go now?" She asked the human who was waiting.

"Yes, just let me get you undone."

He did so and the Cybermen escorted her back to the cell. "Damn, I'm cold. I really hope Jack will let me use his jacket."

* * *

Jack heard the footsteps of the Cybermen approaching and the Doctor was still asleep.

He heard the hard breathing of Martha and was forced to wake the Doctor. "Doctor, hey, Doc. Time to wake up."

"Wha…what? How did I get here? And why am I wearing you jacket?"

"You fell asleep but Martha is returning. She might need the bed and my coat."

The Doctor nodded and sat up. Martha was pushed inside the cell, shivering and teeth chattering.

"Martha! What the hell? You're sopping wet. Doc, throw me my coat will you?"

The Doctor grabbed the blue coat and tossed it to Jack, who quickly wrapped Martha in it and pulled her close.

"Ssh, Ssh, Ssh. It's alright, I'm here," Jack whispered.

"The Doctor will report to questioning," the Cybermen said.

"WHAT!? Why don't you take me instead you big hunk of worthless metal!?" Camille yelled.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked confused at why this girl who had nothing to do with him was taking on the Cybermen as if they were school bullies.

"You have no information we could want."

"Yeah, right. I know where the Hospitality Inn is. Didn't see that coming did you?"

"Camille!" Martha hissed.

"The TARDIS is not in the Hospitality Inn. You have no information we want. The Doctor will report to questioning."

"Ooh, they're good," Camille said, glaring at the Cybermen.

"Whoa, Cam. If looks could kill they'd be dead," Jack said.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Oi! Would you two stop it?" The Doctor said.

To the Cybermen he said. "Alright, let's get this over with."

The group, minus Sarah, who was still asleep, watched them depart.

* * *

The Doctor walked in silence to a room that was half obscured by shadows. He could just barely see a figure in them.

"Leave us," it spoke.

The Doctor watched as the Cybermen turned and walked out the door. "So…what now?"

"Where is your TARDIS?"

"Okay, I'll tell you when you show yourself. I don't like talking to shadows."

"Very well." The figure rolled out of the shadows and the Doctor stepped back.

The thing was half Dalek-half Cyberman. The top was Cyberman, the bottom was Dalek.

"What are you?" The Doctor asked repulsed at the thing that was in front of him.

"I am the leader of this invasion. The best of both worlds as the humans would say."

"Oh, you have emotions. That's new."

"Yes, but I was no ordinary Dalek to begin with."

The Doctor's eyes widened and he stepped back until he was almost against the wall. "No, that…that's impossible…"

"Oh, but it is Doctor. I am Davros. Dalek Caan temporal shifted him and I to safety after you left. I made an alliance with the Cybermen. This is the result."

The Doctor's breathing had increased and his hearts were pounding away in his chest.

He was sure that Davros could hear them. "Why aren't you exterminating everything in sight?"

"We have changed. We no longer want to destroy, only to rule."

"Oh, that's good. I hope."

"Now, where is your TARDIS?"

"I don't know. I told it to find a safe place once I was gone."

"Pity, I would have let your friends go. Now they will have to stay and endure the 'questioning' techniques."

"One thing, just one thing. Will you let them do work or something. They'll go crazy if you keep them in that cell much longer."

"I will let them work on the mother ship."

"Good. Okay, I'm yours to do anything you want now, so let's get it over with," the Doctor said, looking at his feet.

"Enter," Davros said.

* * *

The Doctor looked up as a group of humans walked in. They all had murderous looks on their faces.

"What? What?! WHAT?! Since when were humans on the Dalek's side?"

"Since they told us that you were the cause of this invasion."

"Okay, number 1, I'm not. Number 2, these things are psycho maniacs. Number 3, I have been trapped here at least as long as you, maybe longer."

"Don't care. Davros, may we?"

"May you what?" The Doctor asked, not liking the tone in that man's voice.

"You are free to do with him as you please."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked as the men began to move toward him.

He tried to keep a steady distance between them and him, but he soon found himself pressed against the wall.

One man stepped ahead of the crowd and got right in his face. He stared into his eyes, as if looking for something.

Suddenly the Doctor was forced to double over due to a punch to his abdomen. "Oh, that's what you meant," he rasped.

The man punched him again, this time on his face. "Oomph."

The other men started to join in. They kicked, punched, bit, and spat on the Doctor.

The Doctor had dropped to the floor and curled into a ball in an attempt to protect his vital organs.

"Please stop," he whimpered.

The men paid no attention to his pleas. They just kept beating him.

* * *

"ENOUGH!" Davros said after about an hour.

The men backed off, letting the Doctor breathe. If you could tell he was the Doctor.

He had a bad black eye and someone had taken his suit jacket, leaving his bruised arms exposed. One man had gotten something sharp and had cut his chest in several places.

He was almost unconscious.

"Cybermen, fetch the human Camille Walker."

"We obey," the Cybermen said as they left.

* * *

Sarah had woken up about five minutes after the Doctor left.

Everyone looked up when the Cybermen returned. They were worried when the Doctor wasn't with them.

"Camille Walker will accompany us."

Camille raised an eyebrow. "Jack, give me the Doctor's coat. I might need it."

She never took her eyes off the Cybermen. Years of living in a crime filled city had given her a good gut instinct about people.

She took the coat when Jack held it out and left with the Cybermen, staying right in the middle of them, never letting them touch her.

*******************

Camille was brought into the room with the Doctor and Davros.

Davros had moved back into the shadows, the Doctor hadn't moved from his position on the floor.

"Oh, my God…!" Camille ran over and dropped the coat beside her.

She lifted the Doctor's head up, inspecting the wound. She noticed that his chest was bleeding. She grabbed his suit jacket and tied it around him.

She tapped his cheek gently, trying to rouse him. "Doctor? Doctor, come on, wake up."

"Rose?"

"No, Camille. Remember?"

Davros chuckled. "Oh, this is good. The Doctor is not remembering."

"Shut up you son of a bitch!" Camille spat.

"Camille? What…Why?" The Doctor rasped in a dry voice.

"They brought me here to fix you up. Just go to sleep for now."

"Gladly."

She wrapped the coat around his shoulders and helped him stand. "You in the shadows, I need help. Do you know my brother, Bryce Walker?"

"I will send for him."

Camille winced, that meant Bryce had been caught. Five minutes later, Bryce walked in.

"Camille! You're okay!

""Yeah, but he's not. I need to get him back to our cell."

"Yeah, no kidding," Bryce said, throwing the Doctor's arm around his shoulder.

Camille did the same.

The Cybermen escorted the trio back to the cell.

* * *

"Martha! Jack! Sarah! Help!" Camille said as they approached the cell door.

Martha and Jack ran to the door just as Camille and Bryce entered.

Sarah gasped when she saw the Doctor. Jack grabbed him and helped Camille lie him down on the remaining bed.

Martha immediately began to check him. "My God, what happened?"

"I don't know," Camille said.

"I do," Bryce said.

Everyone turned.

"What happened?" Jack said, not liking how Bryce had said it.

"He was stuck in a room with a bunch of men who had been told he was the cause of the invasion. They took out their anger on him."

Martha's eyes widened. "Do you know who ordered that?"

"Uh, some weirdo. Like part Dalek-part Cyberman, only he has emotions. He said he knew all of you before, with the exception of Camille."

"What was his name?" Sarah asked.

"Uh, started with a D…Davros I think, yeah Davros. Why?"

"Oh, no," Sarah sat down on the bed.

"Not again," Jack said, thumping his head on the wall.

"Why, what's so bad about Davros, aside from the fact that he started all this."

"He did something similar before. It really upset the Doctor," Martha explained.

"Bryce Walker will return to his post," the Cybermen said.

"Got to go. I'll try to update you anytime I can," Bryce said as he left.

* * *

"Jack, who's Rose? When I went to wake him the first thing he did was call out her name," Camille asked.

Jack and Martha looked up.

"Rose was another of the Doctor's companions. After our last encounter with Davros, he took her and a duplicate Doctor somewhere. I don't know where," Jack explained.

"He loved her," Martha added.

"Poor guy," Camille said.

"Yeah."

The door opened to reveal a Cyberman holding their food for the day. On the tray were glasses of water. Martha let out a sigh of relief. Camille took the tray and the Cyberman left.

She gave Martha a glass of water and she lifted the Doctor's head, pouring a small sip of it into his mouth. "Come on, swallow it."

She dragged her fingers down his neck and was relieved when she saw his Adam's apple or whatever the Time Lords called it move.

"Ugh…Martha?" The Doctor said, the water making him come around.

"Ssh. You've been hurt rather bad, I don't want you moving too much. Doctor's orders," Martha said, gently pushing back down on the bed.

"I am a doctor."

"Not right now you aren't. Right now, you are my patient, and I'm telling you don't move."

"Fine," he said slumping back down. "Oh, that hurt. Wait. Why is my suit jacket tied around me like that, and oh, Rassilon, Davros, he's..."

"We know. Get some sleep, Doctor," Martha said.

"Alright. But before I crash, did you give me any water or anything to eat?"

"Just some water, why?"

"Oh, no, no, no."

"What is it, what's wrong with the water?"

"While I was being beaten, Davros ordered for Versilion to be put in the water. It's harmless to humans but to Time Lords…"

"What does it do to Time Lords?" Jack asked.

"It affects the body's aging system as to be unable to repair."

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked.

"It means…" the Doctor gulped."It means that my ability to regenerate has been suspended."

* * *

Author's Notes

Dun, dun, duuuuun... What will the Doctor and his companions do now?

Many thanks to Dengirl for Beta reading this.

Still no reviews. :'(

Reviewers will have their pen names mentioned down here.


	4. Suicide?

Invasion of Earth

Ch. 3: Suicide?

----Doctor Who----

**A/N: Kind of dark themed. You've been warned.**

_May 15, 2010._

It had been four weeks since the first questioning session. Once a week, every week it had continued, never taking Camille, only Martha, Sarah, and Jack. Davros had kept his word, which surprised the Doctor.

Martha and Camille were working in the medical bay, while Sarah was put to work serving Davros. Jack worked in the very hazardous engineering section. Bryce was still working in security, where he had been since he was brought on board.

The Doctor, however, was brought to Davros every day and was used as a punching bag by many a person, sometimes even being shocked by Davros.

They were careful, though, since they knew the Doctor could no longer regenerate.

Davros liked it this way, it made the Doctor fearful. Martha and Camille would do their best to patch him up when he was brought in.

**************

Camille, an extremely adaptable person, somehow she was able to shut down her emotions with most of the patients.

But when she had to help treat the Doctor, that control slipped and the real Camille showed through.

An Amazon warrior, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

She would often push the guards away when she treated him, often resulting in a 'reprimand', a small shock by Davros.

**************

Martha would try to calm Camille whenever she turned into Xena, but often failed.

She would treat the Doctor the best she could, but she could tell he was rapidly losing his spirit.

They still slept in the same cell and every night he would climb into an alcove and turn his back to the group. She worried about him.

* * *

Sarah's rage would build to a boiling point every time Davros would hurt the Doctor.

She once had thrown a control device he had ordered her to get against the wall, hitting a button and causing the Doctor to fall to the floor, writhing in pain.

She had quickly turned it off, and ran to him, apologizing profusely.

"Not…your…fault…Sarah," he had said, in between coughing fits.

*****************

Jack would only see the results of the harm Davros did to the Doctor when he came back from Engineering. And it pained him to see his friend so broken.

He contemplated staging a coup to get rid of Davros, but it was too early. He had to wait until Davros dropped his guard.

Bryce would be guarding Sarah most of the time and it hurt him to see the Doctor in so much pain, for no apparent reason.

* * *

The Doctor had changed the most. He rarely, if ever, smiled anymore.

When he got back to the cell after being treated in the medical bay, he would climb into his alcove and curl into a foetal position, his back facing out.

He had grown silent and distant. He rarely tried to talk himself out of getting hurt, just let it happen. He didn't even try to fight back, just protected his vital organs.

It was when he slept that he was most peaceful.

When he slept, he could feel his TARDIS in his mind, taking him to all sorts of happy places in his dreams.

His TARDIS would do her best to heal his emotional wounds, but she could not do much more than that.

But it was his thoughts now that scared her. She tried to find the threads of the companions but they weren't as developed as her Time Lord's. She couldn't tell them what was going to happen if the Doctor was left alone for too long.

His thoughts were dark, full of pain and death. He wanted to die. Not just regenerate, but actually die. And that scared her. She cried out her fullest to the ones who could help.

**************

_Martha Jones!_

Martha stirred in her sleep, nuzzling closer to Jack. "What?"

"Hmm?"

"You called me."

"Mmm, nope. You're hearing things."

"Oh. Sorry."

The TARDIS abandoned that thread when it was denied. She tried the next one she found.

_Sarah Jane Smith!_

Sarah turned over in her sleep, too tired to figure out who was calling her. If it was that important, they could tell her in the morning.

The TARDIS rumbled in frustration. She set that thread aside and tried the next one.

_Jack Harkness!_

"Hunh?"

"What is it?" Martha asked.

"Nothing; just thought I heard something."

The TARDIS was really upset now. Why wouldn't they listen to her? She decided to try the last thread, relatively new, one she hadn't used before now. Oh well, she had to try.

_Camille Walker! Do you hear?_

_*****************_

Camille opened her eyes and looked around. Both Martha and Sarah were asleep so who called her?

_Camille Walker, I am TARDIS. My Time Lord is broken, I cannot fix. Please help him._

"What? The TARDIS? But…wait, what do you mean the Doctor is broken?"

_Use your mind, no one will hear you. My Time Lord is thinking of killing himself. The other companions have ignored me. Please help him._

'_What am I supposed to do?'_

_I will wake him, talk to him. Please?_

'_I will do my best, TARDIS. How are your passengers?'_

_They worry for their loved ones and my Time Lord._

'_Tell them we're all fine.'_

_I will do so. Please fix my Time Lord._

'_I will try.'_

_Thank you_

'_No problem.'_

_*****************_

The TARDIS was satisfied with finally getting a companion to listen to her. Now to wake her Time Lord.

_My Time Lord…_

'_Yes, old girl?'_

_You must wake_

'_Now? It's been too short a time period.'_

_Please wake, Theta._

'_Why?'_

_Trust me, my Time Lord_

'_Okay. I will see you in my dreams.'_

_Of course, Theta._

The TARDIS hummed in satisfaction. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes and turned to face the cell. He saw that Camille was awake and sitting up.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Your TARDIS told me you're thinking rather dark thoughts. She's worried."

"My TARDIS contacted you? But your thread…it's too young."

"Well, she did."

"Why did she tell you and not one of my other companions?"

"She said they ignored her."

"Ah…that's a good reason. What did she tell you?"

"That you were thinking about committing suicide."

"So, I'm useless here. No sonic screwdriver, no TARDIS. What's the point?"

"The point is that you are a wonderful person. And your life doesn't need to be wasted like that."

"So I've got a nice personality. Big deal."

"Yes, you do have a wonderful personality. You don't show it anymore. We all want to see the old Doctor."

"He's dead."

"No he's not! How can you say that?"

"Because, contrary to popular belief, Camille, the old-look-at-me-I'm-going-to-save-the-universe-sarcastic-funny-Doctor _is_ dead."

"And what was that you just said. That was the old-look-at-me-I'm-going-to-save-the-universe-sarcastic-funny-Doctor right there."

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and looked at Camille. "I guess it was," he said, allowing a smile and a chuckle to get through.

"There's the Doctor we know and love." Camille said with a soft laugh of her own. "Hey, I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"You'll actually talk to your buddies tomorrow when we all get back."

"I will do my best."

"Not good enough."

"I promise."

"Much better. Now let's get back to sleep. Lord knows we're going to need it."

"No doubt about that," the Doctor said, returning to his alcove. "Good night, Camille."

"Good night. And Doctor?

"Yes?"

"I would appreciate it if you called me Cam."

"Alright, Cam. Good night."

"Night."

******************

The Doctor closed his eyes and reached out to his TARDIS.

'_TARDIS?'_

_Yes, Theta?_

'_Thank you.'_

_You're welcome, my Time Lord. Please do not scare me like that again._

'_I won't old girl.'_

_Where would you like to go tonight?_

'_Surprise me.'_

_As you wish. Just wait one moment._

'_Okay.'_

The TARDIS located the young thread that led to Camille's mind.

_Camille Walker?_

'_Yes?'_

_Thank you for fixing my Time Lord._

'_Any time.'_

The TARDIS returned to her Time Lord and took him to the edge of the universe and back again in his dreams, just like she always did.

* * *

Author's Notes

Many thanks to Dengirl for Beta reading this.

No reviews last chapter. :'-(

Reviewers will have their pen names mentioned down here.


	5. The First Death?

Invasion of Earth

Ch.4: The First Death?

----Doctor Who----

_June 9, 2010._

It was the middle of the night when an odd clicking noise coming from the cell door woke Camille. She soundlessly got up and woke Jack, who in turn woke Martha.

Martha woke Sarah while Jack woke the Doctor. Jack and the Doctor stood in front of Sarah, Martha and Camille.

The door opened and everyone tensed. Everyone exhaled when Bryce's silhouette appeared in the doorway.

"Come on, I want to show you guys something," he whispered.

"But what about the guards?" Camille asked.

"They are all asleep. Daleks and Cybermen are all somewhere else. Come on, I don't know how big a window we have."

The group quietly followed him down a hallway, or rather several hallways.

"Uh, how are we going to get back without getting lost?" The Doctor asked.

"That's what took me so long to show you this. I had to memorize the way to you cell from my post, then you cell to where we're going and the way back," Bryce explained.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked

"It's a surprise. But a good one, I assure you."

They walked in silence for a little while longer until they came to a large window. And in that window was the planet Earth in all its glory.

****************

"Oh, my God… It's beautiful," Martha said.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I'd almost forgotten what Earth looked like from up here," the Doctor said, wishing he could come here whenever he wanted.

"It is beautiful," Sarah admitted.

"Thanks Bryce," Camille said.

Bryce nodded, not wanting to spoil the moment for the rest of them.

They stayed there for about ten minutes before Bryce broke the silence, saying: "Come on, we need to get you guys back. Don't want to risk being caught."

* * *

"Too late," Davros said. "Because you have done this, there is a price to be paid."

"And that price is?" Camille said, being the only one seemingly able to speak.

"Interesting. You have not travelled with the Doctor, yet you are the bravest here."

"Yeah, well, living in a crime-filled city can do that to ya. Now what is the price?"

"A life."

"WHAT!?"

"A life is the price."

"I'll pay it," Jack said.

"No, you cannot die. It must be one who can die."

"Well, it was worth a shot," Jack muttered.

"I'll pay it," the Doctor said, stepping forward.

"Very well. Prepare to exterminate."

******************

Bryce got into a sprinting position and waited, counting the seconds

"EX-"

_One._

"TER-"

_Two._

"MIN-"

_Three._

"ATE!"

_Go! _Bryce launched himself towards the Doctor, knocking him out of the way of the beam, said beam barely grazing his back.

"BRYCE!!" Camille screamed.

"Oomph. Bryce! What are you doing?!" The Doctor yelled.

He turned him over. He was still alive, but just barely.

He turned his head to Davros. "The price is paid."

He turned to the Doctor and motioned him down so he could whisper something.

"Doctor, I'm not dead. They send dead bodies to Earth. I can start a resistance group or join one."

He then said a little louder. "I'm sorry Cam…" He let his head fall back on the ground.

"The price is paid." Davros said. "Get rid of the body and escort the prisoners back to their cell," he said as he left.

Two Cybermen hauled Bryce away while three Daleks herded the rest of them to their cell.

* * *

Camille had broken down in tears as they were led away.

The Doctor was hesitant in trying to comfort her right now, but when he touched her shoulder, she practically turned to cry into his chest.

"Cam, your brother isn't dead. It was a glancing blow. Just enough to hurt him, but not fatally. He's going to Earth to start a resistance. Cam. Camille? Did you hear?"

"He's not dead?"

"No. He's not."

"Oh, Doctor, Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Cam. You're welcome."

The Doctor chuckled as she hugged him tight. "Uh, Cam? I still have to breathe."

"Sorry!" she said, jerking back.

* * *

Bryce jerked himself out of the pile of bodies as soon as the shuttle lifted off.

"Uh, disgusting," he said, brushing himself off. "Now, where am I?"

He walked out into the empty street, sticking to the shadows just in case. A soft, sniffling caught his attention. It is a little girl, sitting in the shadows, holding a worn, stuffed cat.

"Hey there. My name's Bryce. What's yours?"

The little girl looked up. "Emmy. Can you take me home?"

"Where do you live Emmy?"

"In London, but all the bad people keep trying to keep me out. I wanna go home."

"Do the bad people wear silver?"

"Yes."

"Come on, Emmy. I can't take you to that home, but maybe I can find someone to take care of you until your parents can find you."

"No. The bad people took them away. Mummy told me not to let anyone take me to them."

"Oh. Well until then, I'll be your daddy. Okay?"

"Okay. Did they take your Mummy and Daddy away, too?" Emmy said, taking Bryce's outstretched hand.

"No, but they took my sister."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Emmy, how old are you?"

"I was six when the bad people came."

"Bastards," Bryce whispered under his breath.

"What's that mean?"

"It doesn't matter. Just don't say it to anyone okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Emmy nodded, grabbed her cat in one hand, and Bryce's hand in the other and the two left.

* * *

Author's Notes

Many thanks to Dengirl for Beta reading this.

Thank you to Alibrandi and Son of Whitebeard for reviewing

Reviewers will have their pen names mentioned down here.


	6. The First Independence Day

Invasion of Earth

Ch. 5: The First Independence Day.

----Doctor Who----

**Spoilers for the episode where Rose leaves and Stolen Earth/Journey's End**

_July 4, 2010._

Camille woke up feeling extremely happy. It was a special day for her.

Independence Day.

"Well, how can I make Mr. Freak-Show-Davros see that he can't hurt me…? Oh, I know. No, that would only end up bad. Oh well, I'll think of something."

"Who are you talking to?" Martha asked, having been awakened by her monologue.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. It's just a special day for me."

"Your birthday?"

"Nah, that was in March. It's Independence Day for Americans."

"Oh, well, happy Independence Day."

"Why, thank you."

"Somebody sure is chipper today," Jack said as he, Sarah, and the Doctor woke up as well.

"You should be too; don't you know what day it is?"

"No…why? Should I know?"

"Yeah, you're American right?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow, Jack. It's the Fourth of July!"

"Hey, so it is. Happy Fourth!"

"Thanks."

"Uh, excuse me, invisible Time Lord here. What's so important about the fourth of July?"

"July fourth, 1776 is when America declared independence from Great Britain. We celebrate that every year."

"Oh, right, right, right. Happy Independence Day, Jack and Camille."

"Why thank you Doctor." Jack said.

The Doctor's response was cut off by two Daleks opening the door.

"Jack Harkness, Camille Walker, Sarah Jane Smith and the Doctor will accompany us. Martha Jones will report to her post."

The group stepped out and parted ways, Camille formulating what she was sure was a suicidal plan in her head.

******************

"Ah, Sarah Jane Smith, fetch me the control device."

"Yes, sir," she said with a sneer.

"Camille, Captain Harkness. Your people seem unusually rebellious today. Perhaps you can explain that to me."

"My people, as in humans or as in Americans?" Jack asked.

"Americans."

"Oh, that's so simple, but you're too stupid to understand even that," Camille said, smiling.

"You dare insult me!?"

"Yeah, I dare. Because I just don't see how a little dry, shriveled up cockroach in a metal shell can do so much to me."

*****************

"That is not a good idea, Cam," the Doctor said.

"Hey, this is my show, Doc. Don't spoil it. Now where was I? Oh yeah, you think that you've kept us under control right? Ha! I point and laugh at people who say that. You know why?"

"You dare defy your Dalek masters?!"

"Apparently you don't. I'll tell you, we have dreams. We can fly away from this place any time we close our eyes. That fact is just exaggerated by the date."

"And what is so important about the date to you Americans?"

"It's Independence Day, Davros. _Independence_ Day. Catching my drift here?"

"You think I'm scared of you because of a commemorative holiday?"

"No, I think that you're just a hunk of worthless metal that is just about as stupid as you look."

**************

By this time, Sarah, Jack, and the Doctor were all struggling to hold in their laughter.

"EXTERMINATE HER!!" Davros screamed.

The Doctor looked up. "I told you that was a bad idea!"

"They can't kill me, you just watch."

"EXTERMINATE!" A Dalek screeched, firing.

Camille bent her upper body back so that the beam flew straight over her.

"Oh, weren't expecting a gymnast now were you?"

The Doctor's eyebrows practically shot off his face.

"Hey, you, the skinny man in a suit. Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!" Camille yelled, seeing a group of Daleks headed for them from behind.

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

"Activate holding cells!"

"Aw, not these again," the Doctor whined.

"Daleks, halt."

****************

Camille stood up straight again. "Ooooookaaaay. Didn't see that coming."

"How well can you defend yourself, Camille?" Davros said, sarcasm present in his voice.

"Oh, quite well. People who mess with me don't come back."

"We shall see."

"What?"

"Deactivate the holding cell around Camille Walker. Then have our 'friends' enter."

The force field evaporated around her and a group of about ten people came in.

"Uh-oh…" Camille said, seeing the looks on their faces.

"Uh-oh is right, kid."

"You may do with her as you please," Davros said, chuckling.

Camille looked at ceiling of the ship before getting into a fighting stance.

The men moved toward her, lust present in each of their eyes.

* * *

The Doctor and Jack watched wide-eyed as the men closed in on Camille.

Her knees were bent and her hands were up by her face, just barely curled into fists.

One man was right in front of her. He suddenly reached for her when she grabbed his hand, twisted it behind his back and knocked his feet out from under him.

He hit the ground with a sickening _thud!_

Camille turned back to the men, who were now surrounding her.

When they were close enough, she began to hit, kick and bite any limb or person that came her way.

Most of the men were shocked to see such fighting talent in a woman before.

They upped their attacks and Camille kept up with their pace until she was nothing but a blur of flying limbs.

"OW!" She suddenly screeched.

"Camille? Are you alright!?" Jack called.

"I'm better than fine, I'm on a roll here! Yee-haw!" Camille said, punching another guy in the face while kicking a guy behind her between the legs, causing him to double over and crawl away.

* * *

About ten minutes later, all the men were on the ground in a circle around Camille, who was standing up straight still, only a few bruises on her arms.

"HA! And I can _still_ walk away by myself, Davros. And I am going to do just that. Bye," she said, giggling. "Oh, wait. One last thing. Let my friends go now. Or do you want to experience my 'defense' techniques first hand?"

"Deactivate the holding cell around Jack Harkness and have Camille Walker and him report to their posts. The Doctor stays."

"Oh, no you don't…" Camille started.

"Camille! Let it go. I'll be fine," the Doctor said, looking at his feet.

"But…"

"No buts. Go."

Jack put his arm around Camille's shoulders and started walking away. "You won't get him to change his mind, Cam. Just do as he says."

"I know."

Jack smiled as Camille entered the medical bay and he thought momentarily about starting that coup, but decided to hold off a little longer.

He entered the engineering section and started the hazardous work.

* * *

The Doctor was still looking at his feet when Davros spoke.

"Why do you not fight anymore? It has grown boring not having you fight my pain device."

The Doctor smiled slightly but it disappeared just as fast. "If I don't fight it, the pain isn't as bad."

"I will have to remedy that. Now, I want to know one thing. Have you had any contact with Earth?"

"No, how could I? Any down time I've had I've spent sleeping."

"Of course. Sarah Jane, come here."

Sarah came over, sending an apologetic look towards the Doctor.

He nodded, understanding.

"Give me the control device."

"Here," she said, slamming it into his hand.

Davros pressed a few buttons on the device. "Now, I've increased the pain factor and I've made it so that the input moves for nerve to nerve, brain cell to brain cell. You won't be able to adapt to it. Let's see how you fare."

Davros pressed the button on the device and the Doctor collapsed onto the floor, his screams echoing in the large room.

*****************

The TARDIS could feel her Time Lord in more pain than usual. She reached out to him, in an attempt to ease it.

_Theta, I am here. Do not worry. I will ease the pain._

'_Please hurry.'_

The TARDIS put up a block from the pain, easing it to a semi-dull throb.

_Is that better?_

'_Yes, thank you old girl.'_

_This is a new pain. I've not had to do this for a long time._

'_I know. Davros changed the settings.'_

_My passengers worry._

'_I'm sure they do. What am I supposed to do? The only outside contact I get is you.'_

_What do I tell them?_

'_Tell them we're all fine.'_

_You are troubled. You are attracted to…_

'_Don't go there. Not now. Yes, I'm attracted to her, but she isn't, so what's the point of wishful thinking on that subject?'_

_It gives you something to hope for._

'_Pshaw.'_

_I must go, power is low right now. Will go to Torchwood to refuel then I will be back._

'_Be careful.'_

_I always am, Theta._

'_Bye.'_

_Good-bye. I cannot sustain the pain block while I am refueling. Be prepared._

'_Okay. Good luck.'_

_Thank you my Time Lord._

The TARDIS severed the connection with the Doctor and went to Torchwood. Keeping all these people safe was straining her power supplies, but she understood why.

* * *

"GAAAAAHHH!" The Doctor screamed when the pain came flooding back when the pain block went down.

Davros laughed. "I almost thought you had adapted. It seems I was wrong."

He let the pain continue for another five minutes before he cut it off. "That is enough for today. Sarah Jane, take him back to his cell."

Sarah didn't answer, just ran to the Doctor. "Doctor? Can you walk?"

He nodded and stood up. "Yeah." He took a step and nearly collapsed.

Sarah caught him around the middle.

"Or not, he said, a small smile on his face.

"Come on; let's get you out of here."

"By all means."

She led him to the cell and lay him down. He was asleep before he was even half way lying down.

Sarah looked around before punching the wall. With a last look at the sleeping Doctor, she left.

_----Doctor's Dream----_

_He is in his TARDIS, by a supernova. He fiddled with the settings one last time before he was suddenly on a beach. Rose is there. They talk before Rose admits her feelings for him._

"_Rose Tyler…" the connection fails. A tear runs down his face. "No."_

_He is now in the Dalek Crucible. Rose is beside him. Davros is talking. The TARDIS is gone. The Meta-Crisis Doctor, he, and Donna all save the earth and his former companions. He takes Rose and the Meta-Crisis Doctor the other universe. He watches them kiss and leaves._

_He is back in his cell, alone. There is no one but him now. No one to love. No one to love? What if…? _

_Camille walks in. He watches her. He sees her taking off her shirt…_

_----Reality----_

The Doctor sat bolt upright. _What the bloody hell was I thinking?!_ He shook his head and went to the only door that was unlocked. The bathroom. He ran the water at its coldest and splashed his face with it.

"Get a grip. It's not going to happen. Ever." He scolded to himself in the mirror. He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more.

He walks out and straight into Camille, who had just returned from the medical bay to check on him. "You alight?"

"Yeah, just had to, you know, go to…"

"I got it. Martha says get some rest."

"Tell her no kidding."

"Sure thing," Camille said, leaving the cell.

The Doctor lay back down and reached out to the TARDIS, wanting to go to a certain time in his dreams. The time Rose was still with him.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hey, I'm an American. Don't bug me about the 4th of July thing, okay.

Many thanks to Dengirl for Beta reading this.

No reviews for last chapter

Okay Alibrandi… the reviewers I mention down here are the ones who have reviewed for the last chapter posted (i.e. Chapter 3 reviewers are mentioned in Chapter 4)

Reviewers will have their pen names mentioned down here.


	7. Damage Control Training?

Invasion of Earth

Ch.6: Damage Control Training

-----Doctor Who-----

_July 16, 2010._

_----Doctor's Dream----_

_The Doctor woke up in his alcove with a throbbing headache leftover by Davros' torture device. He closed his eyes against the light that was now flooding into his alcove. Suddenly a shadow is cast, bathing him in darkness. _Why is there a shadow?

There's no bed above my alcove…_ He climbs out cautiously; an overturned Dalek is casting the shadow. "Now this isn't right. Why the devil is a Dalek here?"_

"_I am Caan. Davros will die. I am Caan. Davros will die," it says._

"_No, impossible. Wait, you're Dalek Caan? I didn't think you would survive another temporal shift."_

"_I am Caan. Doctor will survive. Davros will die."_

"_Caan, how are you talking to me? The TARDIS is…"_

"_The Doctor will survive, Davros will die. The TARDIS will return her passengers. All in your cell will live."_

"_How? How does Davros die?"_

"_A great wind will take him to his doom. The song of one so inexperienced with you. Hee, hee, hee, hee."_

"_Caan! What do you mean 'the song of one so inexperienced with me'? It doesn't make sense."_

"_My power is dying…I must go…"_

"_WAIT! Gah, he's gone."_

_He went back to his alcove. "Doctor! Doctor wake up!" _

_----Reality----_

"Doctor! Wake up!" Sarah Jane was shaking him.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?" He then saw the Daleks behind her. "Oh…"

"They were going to exterminate you."

"It's alright Sarah, thank you for waking me." To the Daleks he said. "What do you want?"

"The residents of this cell will report to flood damage control training," one responded.

"Where the hell are you going to get a flood on this thing?" Camille asked.

"It does not matter. Report to training. Follow," the Daleks said, leaving.

The group was hesitant in following but a raised gun shaft quickly helped them decide.

* * *

They walked into a room that was filling up with water already.

"Oh, great. This should be _fun!_" Camille said sarcastically.

The Daleks left and locked the door, leaving the group stranded.

"GREAT! Now what?" Jack asked.

"If only I had my sonic screwdriver…" the Doctor said, taking off his coat and tying it around a hole in a pipe."Well, don't just stand there; do something. I do NOT want to drown, thank you very much."

Jack took off his overcoat and began to help the Doctor. Sarah and Martha began to use Martha's leather jacket to try and fix the leaks.

Camille went to help Sarah and Martha when a glint of silver stuck in a little cranny in the wall caught her attention. _Hmm. I wonder…_ She went to the alcove and picked up a sliver object, about the length of a pencil or pen. Or a screwdriver! A note was attached to it. It was written in Bryce's hasty chicken scratch.

_Here you go, Doc. Your screwdriver. _

_Hope it comes in handy (as in stopping the leaks and getting yourselves out of here)._

_Bryce Walker._

* * *

"DOCTOR!" Camille called over the increasing sound of rushing water.

"Hunh?! What is it?"

"Found this. Only person I can think of it belongs to is you," she said, handing him the sonic.

"Aw, my sonic! Where'd you find it?"

"I didn't, Bryce did. I'm just the delivery girl."

"Ah, anyway, thank you. JACK, here, let's get this fixed, "he said, running over to Jack and fixing the leak with the sonic.

He went around to every leak, fixing it until there were no more leaks.

But the water was still rising. "What? All the leaks are fixed…unless…ah, dammit!" the Doctor said, punching the wall.

"What, what's wrong? Aside from the water still rising," Jack asked.

"The water is coming in through the floor. If we don't find a way to stop it, we'll all drown."

* * *

The water had risen to waist level on the Doctor, just below chest level for the women.

Camille had been swimming underwater the majority of the time, looking for anything that would stop the torrents of water. Jack had been trying to open the door, by banging on it, yelling threats and calling for any human outside the door.

Sarah and Martha were looking for anything that could be a way of escape.

The Doctor was running his sonic over all the walls in an attempt to help Sarah and Martha.

Camille located a small panel underwater. It housed a blue and red button. She couldn't read the words under it.

She surfaced. "Doctor! Jack! Sarah! Martha!"

"What? Did you find something?" Sarah said, sloshing over.

"Yeah, a panel with a red and blue button, it's the only down there. Which do I press?"

"Blue. Red means danger. And I'm sticking to that, Martha said.

"I got to stick with Martha on this one," Jack agreed.

Sarah nodded her agreement.

"Press the red. They might be trying to use our instincts against us," the Doctor said.

"Doc, it's a three to one vote. Blue it is," Camille said, diving below the water.

"NO!"

* * *

Swimming back to the panel, Camille hesitated in pressing the button.

The Doctor's words came back to her. "_Press the red. They might be trying to use our instincts against us."_

Shaking her head she put her hand to the blue button but looking back up at the surface, she could see the Doctor's blurry face looking down at her.

She moved her hand back and smashed the red button and swam to the surface. She came up earlier than she expected; the water was going down!

Martha and Sarah were wrapped in a hug. Martha pulled back and hugged Jack while Sarah hugged the Doctor.

Camille was the next person Martha hugged. Camille looked at the Doctor over Martha's shoulder, giving him a nod, telling him silently that he was right.

The Doctor smiled back, before being crushed by Martha's hug. Camille joined in the happy hugging, giving Jack his, then Sarah, and finally the Doctor.

* * *

"Well, well, well. It seems my trick didn't fool you Ms. Walker, interesting. Daleks, escort this group to the Control Room. I will see why they didn't drown as expected," Davros said, laughing on his way out.

The Daleks raised their gun shafts and herded the dripping group of captives away from the Flooding Room.

"Why did you not press the blue like your friends told you to?" Davros asked Camille, rolling right up to her.

"Because I thought the red one would work."

"Not good enough. Surely something made you change your mind."

"Because red means danger."

"Then why did you press a 'danger' button?"

"Because you were using our instincts against us, just like the Doctor said."

"So…you took the minority against the majority. Why?

"Because he was right, once you think about it. And why do you care about this so much?"

"I wish to learn how to break you."

"Lame, lamer, and lamest excuse EVER! I've heard better reasons for killing people. And that's saying something, cuz in Jacksonville, you can hear some pretty lame excuses."

Davros chuckled. "Doctor, give me back your Sonic Screwdriver. I am curious as to how you found it."

"An old friend planted it there for me to find." he said, reluctantly handing the sonic to a Cyberman.

"Ah, well, he will be found and exterminated."

"You've already done that," Camille said, anger present in her voice.

"Then I need not worry about you finding this again. Escort them back to their cell, Dalek."

"I obey," it said, raising its gun shaft and herding the group to their cell.

* * *

It had been an hour since they were brought back to the cell. Everyone had received a meal and their clothes were finally beginning to dry out. Jack, Sarah and Martha were asleep.

However, Camille and the Doctor were still awake, although the Doctor was feigning sleep.

Camille was sure everyone was asleep, she need to let go for just a few minutes. She closed her eyes and her hands began to move in a strange pattern.

The Doctor soon realized she was playing an imaginary piano. He was surprised when she began to sing in a soft sweet voice.

"_Spend all your time waiting,  
For that second chance.  
For a break that would make it okay.  
There's always one reason,  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day.  
I need some distraction.  
Oh beautiful release.  
Memory seeps from my veins.  
Let me be empty.  
And weightless and maybe,  
I'll find some peace tonight. _

_In the arms of the angel._  
_Fly away from here._  
_From this dark cold hotel room._  
_And the endlessness that you fear._  
_You are pulled from the wreckage,_  
_Of your silent reverie._  
_You're in the arms of the angel._  
_May you find some comfort there."_

Suddenly the prophecy of Dalek Caan made sense. _The song of one so inexperienced with you. _Camille was going to use her song to show Davros…something. And get them out of here.

The Doctor continued to listen to Camille sing until he felt his eyelids become heavier and heavier. He let his eyes drift close and he fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Notes

This comes from not being able to get a training scenario out of my head. Thank you plot bunnies.

Song is Angel by Sarah McLachlan

Thank you Alibrandi for your review.

My offer for mentioning your pen name still stands_._


	8. Assult or Something Worse?

Invasion of Earth

Ch. 7: Assault or Something Worse?

----Doctor Who----

**A/N: WARNING! : Male Rape**

**I understand that some people might be confused as to why the Doctor gave back the Sonic Screwdriver at the end of the last chapter. He did it he was protecting his friends from possibly being hurt by Davros. Hope that clears up any confusion.**

_August 15, 2010._

The Doctor woke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He went to the bathroom and washed his face off, running his hand through his hair to try and clear the dream from his head.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Sarah asked, knocking lightly on the doorframe.

"Yeah, just a bad dream, that's all. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake. What was the dream about?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh…well, I hope you have better dreams from now on."

"Thanks. Good night."

"Good night Doctor." Sarah said as she left.

The Doctor turned back to the mirror and studied his reflection. He had gotten noticeably thinner; you could see his cheek bones much easier than you could if you saw him four months ago. _Rassilon, has it only been that long? Feels more like four years._

He had a bit of a beard now and his hair was longer, too. _Wow, I need a haircut. And a bath, _he added silently knowing he smelled a little ripe. But then again, so did everyone else.

He scratched at the more-than-stubble on his face and retreated back to his alcove. But he couldn't get back to sleep, the dream kept haunting him. Finally he called to the TARDIS.

'_TARDIS? Are you there?'_

_Yes, my Time Lord._

'_Could you take me to a nice, uneventful Christmas?'_

_Of course, Theta. _

'_Thank you.'_

-----DW-----

It was about 6:15 in the morning when the Doctor woke back up. The dream had come back, despite the TARDIS's efforts.

Jack and Martha were awake. "Good morning, Martha, Jack," he greeted, standing up and stretching, and regretting the stretching part when a twinge of pain shot through his back.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Where's Sarah?" the Doctor asked, looking around.

"I was in the loo, sorry."

"Ah."

"Mmm." Camille groaned. "Oh, hi. When did you get up?"

"About three minutes ago," Jack answered.

"God, I wish that metal idiot would let us eat a morning meal."

"I hear ya," Jack said, grinning.

Everyone turned when the door to their cell opened. A Dalek and a Cyberman were standing in the doorway, ready to escort them to their posts.

The group of captives parted ways with out words.

-----DW-----

When the Doctor and Sarah enter Davros' room they were surprised when it is almost completely dark, save a small patch of light in front of the door, on Davros and in a corner. "Sarah Jane, get me the control device and then go assist in the medical bay. Doctor, go stand in the corner with the light, facing me."

Sarah gave Davros the control device and left, reluctantly, for the medical bay, confused.

-----DW-----

Martha was cataloguing medicine. She was surprised when Sarah came in by herself. "Sarah, where's the Doctor?"

"Still in Davros' torture chamber."

"He's never sent you away before…what's he doing to him?" Camille asked, coming out of the storage area.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

The Doctor was squinting in the bright light of his little corner. "This is new," he mused.

"I have something special planned for you today."

"Why does that leave a sinking feeling in my gut?"

Davros chuckled. "Enter."

The Doctor heard a door open and close. He wasn't surprised when a group of men appeared in the light. He was surprised at what they were holding. He began to back away, the first time he had done so since all this started. He looked over his shoulder just slightly when he hit the wall. His breathing had increased and his hearts were beating faster and faster.

Two men forced him to the ground. "What are you doing? Oi! Stop it! Stop it right now! OI! Come on, I like this…AH! OOOWWW! Oh, God, stop! Please stop it!" He screamed at his attackers.

Davros laughed at the Time Lord's fear and pain. "How does that feel Doctor? To be violated in such an inhumane way?"

"Oh, Rassilon, stop, please stop. Please, please stop! Oh, God it hurts! It hurts!"

-----DW-----

"That's enough for now." Davros said. The men backed off, revealing the Doctor lying on the floor, blood seeping through the seat of his pants. He was breathing raggedly through clenched teeth and his eyes were full of pain and fear.

"Does it hurt? Can you feel the wrongness in your blood, Doctor?" Davros asked, rolling towards him about a meter.

"Yes." The Doctor whispered, unable to muster the energy for much more of a response than that.

"Good. Dalek, fetch the other residents of his cell."

"I obey!"

Sarah, Martha and Camille tensed when the door opened, expecting a badly beaten Doctor to be pushed through. They were worried when just a Dalek came in. "You will follow me."

"Why? Where's the Doctor?" Camille asked.

"You will follow me to repair the Doctor."

Camille rolled her eyes and the women followed it, worrying about what could be wrong.

* * *

"Jack Harkness will report to the Control Room," a Cyberman said.

"Oh, boy. Now what?" Jack said, transferring the control of his console to a passing engineer.

* * *

When the women showed up at the Control Room the lights were back on. The Doctor was still lying on the ground, his blood now pooling beneath him slightly.

"Oh, my God. Doctor!" Martha yelled, running to him.

"No, don't touch me!" The Doctor said, pulling away when Martha touched his neck to feel for his pulse.

"Why not? I can't help you if I can't touch you."

"I'm dirty Martha. I'm…wrong," the Doctor shuddered.

By this time, Jack had come in and joined the group. "What the hell? What happened?"

"I don't know, he won't let me touch him," Marta explained.

"Let me try." Jack said. "Doc? Hey, Doc, it's me, Jack."

"No, get away from me!" The Doctor said, pulling away even more.

Sarah also tried, to no avail, to get the Doctor to let someone touch him.

"Hold on a sec. I have an idea," Camille said, motioning everyone back. "Doctor, we aren't going touch you, just make sure no one else comes to hurt you, okay?"

The Doctor nodded, curling in on himself.

"Okay, go to sleep, you're safe now."

The Doctor closed his eyes, and after about two minutes his breathing evened out, signaling sleep.

Martha moved towards him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Jack, he's lost a lot of blood, and I don't want to risk waking him now. Do you think you can carry him to the med-bay? It's not far from here, fortunately."

"I might…" Jack slipped his arms under the Doctor's knees and around his shoulders and lifted him. "O…kay. There we go. Wow, he's really light."

"I highly doubt that's a good thing," Sarah said.

Davros had been watching the whole ordeal silently, watching Martha try to fix his pet.

Camille noticed this. "Guys, go on ahead. I want to do a little investigating here."

"Be careful, we don't know where Davros is."

"Yeah…"

Martha, Sarah and Jack left, Jack carrying the Doctor gingerly.

-----DW-----

"Alright, Davros, I know you're in here. What did you do to the Doctor?"

"You are brave to face me alone."

"Yeah, well I lived in a bad neighbourhood before you showed up. Now answer my question!"

"Why do you always want to know why I do something to the Doctor?"

"Why do you always insist on injuring the Doctor for no apparent reason?"

"Ha-ha-ha. Touché. I will answer your questions. To your first: I let some males have…a little fun with him. To your second question: I am merely giving him what he deserves. He nearly killed me, I am returning the favour."

"What do you mean 'had a little fun with him'? You're being awfully vague."

"You want more detail? Touch that panel over there, you will get more detail."

Camille arched her eyebrow and tilted her head, not moving from her spot.

"Ah, you think the panel will harm you. I assure you it won't," Davros said.

Camille squinted at him and gently touched the panel. It lit up with a picture of the Doctor standing in the patch of light. She pressed the button in the middle of the picture and it began to play. She watched with growing disgust and anger towards Davros. After about two minutes she turned and ran from the room.

-----DW-----

As soon as Camille cleared the doors of the medical bay, she emptied the contents of her stomach into the nearest trash can.

"Camille! Are you alright?" Sarah asked, putting her hand Camille's back.

"Doctor…was…where's Martha?"

"Right here. What happened?"

Camille whispered something into Martha's ear, causing her to gasp.

"Oh, no. That's it. I'm gonna kill him. I really am," Martha said, heading back to the Doctor, who was now dressed in what resembled a hospital gown. Jack had taken his clothes to a cleaning station.

Martha pressed some buttons on a console and sure enough, the scans confirmed what Camille had told her.

The Doctor had been raped.

Sarah, Camille, and Jack had all returned to their cell after Jack had brought back the Doctor's now clean clothes.

Martha was still tending to the Doctor, whom she had to give a sedative to when he woke up and began to thrash around, threatening to break something. She knew he'd be distant to them for at least…well, she didn't even know that. She sighed as she sat down, waiting for the Doctor to wake up.

* * *

The TARDIS was in full panic mode. Her passengers were being told to keep calm by Gwen Cooper but that was all she registered.

_My Time Lord! _She called out. _Theta, where are you?_

She had felt what the Doctor had gone through, but he was pushing her away.

_My Time Lord, let me in; I can ease the pain._

'_You can? This pain?'_

The TARDIS was relieved when the Doctor responded to her.

_Yes, but you must let me in first_

'_Okay, I trust you, TARDIS.'_

The TARDIS felt the barrier go down and she made a dream for him. One where Rose was still with him; where there were no Daleks or Cybermen; where he could relax.

She felt him relax just a bit, but he was still too scared to go to sleep fully. She searched her database and found an old Gallifreyan lullaby. She played it in his mind and soon he relaxed fully. And when he relaxed, so did she. She continued to play the song until Martha had to wake him.

-----DW-----

"Doctor?" Martha said when a Dalek came in.

The Doctor stirred, waking from his dream. "What? How did I…?" he started.

"Not now. I'll tell you when we get back. Here're your clothes; hurry and change."

The Doctor took his folded suit and his shoes and he went behind a curtain. He took about ten minutes on account of having trouble with his pants and underwear. The Dalek escorted them to their cell without a word. They entered to a quickly silenced conversation.

The Doctor went to his alcove and curled up into a ball, his back to his friends.

Martha sat down with the others. "Camille, did you tell them."

"Yes."

"Son of a bitch is gonna pay," Jack murmured.

"Sarah, can you somehow sabotage that pain thing?"

"I can try Martha, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Okay. Jack, can you…"

"Oh, I have something planned already…but it'll take some time."

"That's actually good, the longer we take, the less Davros will suspect. And I will be right back," Camille said, getting up and going to the bathroom.

She was looking in the mirror when a small panel caught her attention. It had four buttons on it: green, blue, red and white. She pressed the green button and a door-like thing slid open. Looking in, she smiled. It was a shower. Complete with shampoo and shower gel. "Alright! I'm happy!" She said, pulling her fist down in front of her face triumphantly.

"What's happened…oh!" Sarah said, coming to see why Camille had yelled.

"That wasn't there before." Jack said, also coming over.

Martha joined them saying: "Well, Camille, you found it, you get to go first."

"Actually, I think the Doctor should go first; he needs it more than we do."

Everyone realized what she meant and returned to their beds or alcoves.

Camille went over to the Doctor, touching him gently on the shoulder. "Hey, Doc. There's a shower; we want you to go first. Can you get up?"

The Doctor nodded and slowly got up, grimacing at times. Camille walked him to the door but stopped him there. "Wait here for a minute." She pressed the white button and lukewarm water began to flow. The red button made hot water flow, and blue made cold water flow. She relayed this to the Doctor and left him.

He smiled at her, his eyes saying all that needed to be said.

He closed the door to the bathroom and pressed the red button on the shower. He removed his clothes and stepped into the spray. He just stood there for a minute, letting the water rinse all the dried blood, sweat and grime that had accumulated on his body. His skin turned crimson under the hot water. He grabbed the shampoo and lathered up his hair. He could still feel the scabs from where he had been hit over the head.

Once he was clean again, or at least as clean as he could feel, he re-dressed and went to his alcove, promptly falling asleep.

-----DW-----

Sarah, Jack, Martha, and Camille had all gotten their showers and were sitting in a sort-of-circle on the floor.

"God, it feels good to be clean again," Camille said, currently in the process of twisting her now longer hair into a bun.

"Amen, sister," Jack said, helping Martha with her hair. Everyone laughed.

"It's getting late; we should probably get some sleep." Sarah said, yawning.

"I've got to agree. OW! Jack, you're pulling it too tight!" Martha said.

"Sorry. There, is that better?"

"Yes, thanks."

With that, the group got up and went to their respective alcoves or beds and went to sleep.

Davros was watching the group of captives via a camera above the main door. He was planning to split up the group into three smaller ones. Jack and Martha would be together, Sarah and one of his other servants would be together. And the Doctor and Camille would be together.

He needed to do this soon. They were getting a little too rambunctious for his liking.

* * *

Author's Notes

Many thanks to Dengirl for beta reading this.

Thanks (and cookies) go to Alibrandi for her review.

Reviewer will get pen names mentioned down here, and virtual cookies!


	9. Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

Invasion of Earth

Ch. 8: Mirror, Mirror on the Wall.

-Doctor Who-

**A/N: Okay, remember at the beginning of this story I said End of Time never happened? Well, I'm changing that a little. JUST the regeneration didn't happen; everything else did. That's when my timeline starts. We're still using the Tenth Doctor. **

**Spoilers for Journey's End, the Doctor's Daughter, and End of Time BEFORE the Doctor regenerated, and that's it mostly, but part can be considered spoilers for Doomsday. Okay I'll shut up now so you can read the story.**

_September 12, 2010._

The Doctor's physical wounds had almost completely healed, but the emotional wounds were still open and bleeding.

Everyone was surprised when Davros didn't take the Doctor again.

Therefore, they were startled when a Dalek appeared in the cell doorway. "You will follow me." it screeched.

Camille was standing next to the Doctor and could hear his breathing increase. She slipped her hand into his, smiling at him.

The Doctor returned the smile, albeit hesitantly, but he accepted the small comfort.

The group followed the Dalek to a room. Davros was in front of the door. "I trust you've healed, Doctor."

"Yes." was the only answer. He was looking at his feet.

"No thanks to you." Camille muttered under her breath.

"This is a test of how emotionally sound you are. How it progresses is up to your mind. Enter the room." Davros said, moving aside.

-DW-

The captives went into a room full of nothing but mirrors, but the weird thing was they only reflected Jack; everyone else's reflections weren't there.

The door closed and one reflection spoke: "You shouldn't be here. You're impossible. You should be dead."

"Whoa! Since when could my reflections talk?" Jack said

Another reflection spoke: "Why do you keep hiding your feelings for Martha? You know you…"

"Yeah, I know," Jack cut off the reflection.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Martha asked.

"Uh, I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Jack, I know what you're supposed to do," Camille said.

"What do we do?" Jack asked, raising his voice above his louder reflections.

"Turn to each of your reflections and admit to it that what its saying is true, but tell it how you deal with it," Camille instructed.

Jack nodded and turned to one of his shouting reflections. "Yes, I know! You, yeah, I know I'm an impossible thing, but you know what? I can die and come back to life. I don't know many people who can do that, so I consider myself lucky. Besides, I like being special!"

The reflection grew silent and faded away. He turned to another one. "Yes, I know how I feel about Martha and I intend on telling her so, Ha!" Jack did this until each reflection was gone and replaced with ones of Martha.

She, Sarah, and Camille all faced their reflections well, but now it was the Doctor's turn.

But instead of his reflection, reflections of Rose, Donna, Davros as he was before he made the alliance with the Cybermen, Jenny, and the Master appeared.

"Ooooookaaaaaay. This is new," Camille mused.

-DW-

"Who's the blonde girl, not Rose, the other one?" Jack asked.

"That's Jenny, my daughter via a genetic manipulator. You'll recognize everyone else."

Everyone except Camille nodded but she kept silent.

"Why did you leave me, Doctor?" Rose, or at least the illusion of Rose, asked.

"I did it for your safety…" The Doctor started.

Donnas' illusion spoke next. "Did you really think wiping my memories would actually work? I remembered when I saw the Daleks and I died. I _died_ and it's your fault!"

"No…" The Doctor whispered.

"I named you Destroyer of Worlds before. I now name you the Killer of Innocents," Davros' image sneered.

"Stop!" The Doctor pleaded.

Jenny's reflection was next. "I died to save a waste of space. Great."

The Doctor didn't speak to her, just opened his mouth, seemingly unable to talk to her.

Camille was getting a little perturbed at the puppet master who was controlling the mirrors.

The Master's illusion began to tap out his signature four-beat rhythm. _Bump-ba-ba-bump_, _bump-ba-ba-bump._ He didn't say anything, just grinned evilly.

"Stop it, just stop it. Leave me alone!" The Doctor cried.

The reflections were getting louder and so was the Master's rhythm so that the Doctor was having trouble differentiating between his heartbeats and the rhythm. He covered his ears and yelled at the reflections to go away. He started to sway and Jack and Camille caught him as he fell to the ground.

-DW-

"Jack, let me talk to him for a minute," Camille said.

Jack nodded and backed off just as a Dalek began to bring the others out of the room.

Camille bent down and whispered in the Doctor's ear: "You are NOT a waste of space and you know it. Tell em' that."

-DW-

"You're nothing more than a useless object, Doctor. The only good use for you is to torment you," the Master called out.

Camille heard the door to the room close, leaving her and the Doctor trapped with his demons.

Camille abandoned speaking when the Doctor didn't respond. She sat up on her knees and began to sing in her soft, sweet voice:

"_Cuz, it's us against the world, __  
__You and me against them all.__  
__If you listen to these words, __  
__Know that we are standing tall__  
__I don't ever see the day that I don't__  
__Catch you when you fall.__  
__Cuz it's us against the world, __  
__Tonight."_

The reflections had quieted and the Doctor stood up and looked at the illusions then at Camille. He walked over to the door and yanked it towards him.

A Dalek escorted them to a different cell. The others had also been split up.

The Doctor went in and sat on the lone bed. He put his head in his hands and stared at the floor.

-DW-

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Camille asked as she had been left with him.

"They were right. I am just a waste of space, an object."

"_Au, contraire. _You are a living, breathing Time Lord who's been hurt in more ways than one, and you just need some peace."

The Doctor poured out his feelings to the young American woman. "I know. I'm just so tired of feeling like a…a…a thing. I want to feel like a person again, and I don't know how."

"Close your eyes," Camille said gently.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

The Doctor nodded and shut his eyes. Camille held his shoulders gently and closed the space between them. She hesitated only a moment before softly kissing him on the lips.

"I haven't been kissed like that in… ages," the Doctor whispered when she pulled away.

"Did it help?"

The Doctor nodded. "Could you…?"

Camille smiled and kissed him gently again. This time the Doctor relaxed into it, bringing his hands up around Camille to push her into the kiss a little.

"Camille?"

"Hmm?"

I…uh… well, oh God, I'm horrible at this."

"Take your time."

"If the TARDIS has said anything to you then you'll know what I'm about to say. I've fallen in love with nearly all of my companions and some people who weren't. And well, I think I've fallen in love with you, Camille Walker. And now I'm going to shut up."

Camille smiled. "I know."

The Doctor looked up, obviously confused.

"What? You didn't actually think you could get away with staring at my butt all the time did you?"

The Doctor grinned sheepishly, before capturing her lips again.

* * *

Jack and Martha had settled into their new room.

"Jack, what were you going to tell me?" Martha asked.

"Um, it's better that I show you."

"Okay," Jack walked over to Martha and kissed her hard.

"My reflection meant that I was in love with you."

Martha smiled and kissed Jack.

* * *

The TARDIS was feeling better now that Theta wasn't hiding his feelings. She was busy with a self-diagnostic when she heard the voice of her Time Lord.

_'TARDIS?'_

_Yes, Theta?_

'_Is there some possible way to let Camille and me share a dream?'_

_I will see what I can do._

'_Thank you. How are your passengers?'_

_They are growing homesick. Can I take them to Earth's past for a little while?_

'_No, that can end up badly. Um, take them to a nice pleasure planet. That should keep them happy for a while.'_

_Yes, my Time Lord. I have checked my database and there is no way for you to share dreams. Sorry._

'_Don't worry about it, old girl. Good night.'_

_Good night, Theta._

-DW-

The Doctor looked over at the sleeping Camille and smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. He wrapped her in his arms before falling asleep.

* * *

Author's Notes

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have final exams coming up this week and my dad got a detached retina so I've been the person who has to get anything and everything for him, so it's taken me a little while to get this chapter typed up.

If you are the praying type, I would seriously appreciate you to pray to whatever deity you believe in for my dad with that detached retina.

I have a crossover and a NCIS story I am writing as well and I am doing one chapter of each in order so it goes NCIS, Crossover, and Doctor Who, please be patient.

Song is Us Against the World by Westlife.

Many thanks to Dengirl for beta reading this.

No reviews last chapter.

Cookies and pen name mentioning offer still standing.


	10. I've Been Throught The Desert

Invasion of Earth

Ch. 9: I've Been Through The Desert.

-Doctor Who-

**A/N: If anyone can guess which American crime drama I got the name 'Leroy' from, I will use the name of their choice in the next chapter somehow. I'll give you a hint: The acronym is four letters, compared to the usual three. All you have to do is review with the title of the TV show and the name you want me to use.**

_October 23, 2010._

The Doctor and Camille had finally gotten used to it just being themselves in their cell. Martha still saw Camille in the med-bay so they had a fairly good communication system.

Sarah Jane was now sharing a room with a person named Leroy, who also worked in the med-bay, so she would get information on the Doctor's condition whenever he needed to be treated. Jack would get info from Martha.

Camille was wondering if they would ever have to stop at a planet to renew their resources. Surely the Daleks would have to sometime soon, considering the sheer amount of people on board the mother ship.

It was about noon when a Cyberman entered the med-bay. "Martha Jones and Camille Walker will follow me."

"Leroy, could you make sure Allison gets her meds while I'm gone?" Martha asked, turning to the man.

A nod was her answer.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Jack Harkness will follow me." A Dalek screeched.

Jack rolled his eyes and began to follow.

* * *

"Ah, Doctor. Am I correct in assuming you and your companions have grown tired of staying on the ship?" Davros said once everyone was in the room.

"I suppose… I know I am, but I can't speak for my companions." The downcast Time Lord responded.

"Well, Camille, what do you think?" Davros asked.

"Hell, yeah, I'm homesick if that's what you mean."

"Martha?"

"Yes, I want to get off the ship."

"And you, Sarah Jane?"

"Of course I want to go!"

"Jack, what about you?"

"Well, duh."

"As you wish, I will transport you to the desert known to humans as the Sahara. You will each have five water bottles. You must survive for seven Earth days. Go with the Cybermen to the transport."

The group of Cybermen began to herd them towards the transport.

xxxDWxxx

Once they had landed, Camille had started to look for any sign of an oasis. Naturally, there wasn't one.

"Son of a low-down bull-shitting bitch, with a Hitler complex!" Camille exploded.

"Cam, does swearing like that really help anything?" the Doctor asked.

"No, but it makes me feel better," Camille said, kicking the sand.

"Doctor, you should probably take off that coat. Especially if you don't want to die of heatstroke," Martha said. "Same with you, Jack."

The Doctor quickly shed his tan overcoat and his suit jacket. Only his t-shirt was on now. Jack had also taken off any unnecessary layers.

Martha removed her leather jacket and rolled up her jeans. Camille did the same with her jeans.

She removed her shirt, revealing a tank-top underneath. "What, a lot of people do it." She explained when she received many strange looks. Sarah shook her head as she took off her little vest and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt.

"So, now what do we do?" Sarah asked.

"We wait," The Doctor responded.

"For what?" Martha asked.

"Davros made a bit of a mistake letting us off the ship."

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a DESERT! No one is going to come looking for us out here," Camille said.

"Well, no human," the Doctor responded, his signature grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, for God's sake, would you stop talking in riddles and tell us what's going on?" Sarah said, exasperated.

"Oh, come on, where's the fun in that? Alright I'll tell you, The TARDIS can come and pick us up without getting blown out of existence now that we're in a desert. On Earth no less."

"Holy crap, you're right!" Jack said.

The Doctor smiled.

"It's good to see you smiling again, Doctor," Martha said.

"Thank you, I think."

The familiar sound of the TARDIS engines filled the air. _Vworp, vworp, vworp._

"Ah, here's our ride." The Doctor said, standing up.

As soon as the blue police box had fully materialized, Tish and Francine came running out.

"Martha!"

"Mum, Tish!" Martha said, embracing them.

"Mum!" Luke called, running from the TARDIS.

"Luke!" Sarah pulled the boy into a hug.

Clive came out and pulled Martha, Francine, and Tish into a group hug.

"Jack!" The Welsh voice of Gwen Cooper was next as she ran out of the TARDIS followed by Ianto.

"Good to see you again, guys."

"We brought someone with us," Gwen said, stepping back.

"Mickey!" The Doctor said, smiling when he saw the man.

"Is everyone okay?"

"We're all fine, you?"

"Everyone's good. Your TARDIS took care of us."

"I'm sure she did."

xxxDWxxx

All this time, Camille was waiting for Bryce to come out of the TARDIS, but he never did. She knew he was alive, but…

"Camille, what's wrong?" Sarah asked, noticing her downcast look.

"Bryce. He's not here."

Sarah patted her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find him. He seemed like a fighter."

Camille smiled. "He is."

"Camille, I believe we have a brother of yours to find," the Doctor said, stepping up to her.

"Yeah."

"Well, according to the TARDIS, we can go directly to him simply by tracking his DNA."

"How, we don't have his DNA."

"We don't, but the TARDIS does from the short time he was in it."

Camille smiled and the group of people quickly went into the TARDIS.

* * *

"Sir, the life-signs of the prisoners just…disappeared off the sensors," a human said.

"WHAT?" Davros exploded. "LOCATE THEM!"

"I can't sir, they're just…gone."

Davros was furious. He raised his hand and shocked the man. The man was dead before he knew what hit him.

* * *

The TARDIS landed with a thump. The Doctor opened the door and stepped out into the desolate streets of what had once been Jacksonville, Florida.

"Yikes," Camille said, looking out at the destroyed buildings.

"What happened?" Martha asked, now free of her family, who were now back in the TARDIS wardrobe hiding for their safety.

"I think there was some sort of battle. And not against the obvious enemies. There's only bullet holes and damage from Earth style weapons. Nothing that resembles Dalek or Cyberman weapons," the Doctor explained.

"Ooo-rah!" a voice called out from behind a destroyed wall.

"That's the Marine Corps call," Camille mused.

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

"Well, I think I would know the Marine Corps call considering my father was a Marine."

"Oh…"

"Ooo-rah!" the voice called out again.

"Ooo-rah!" Camille called back.

A small boy, no more that 8 or 9 years old stepped out.

"Hello! What's your name?" the Doctor said.

"Jason. What's yours?"

"I'm Camille, that's Sarah Jane, Jack, and Martha," Camille said, pointing to each in turn.

"And I'm the Doctor."

"You're the Doctor!" Jason piped up.

"Yes…"

"Come on, we've got to get back to camp before the Vipers find us."

"Wait, how do you know about me? And who are the Vipers?" the Doctor asked.

"The Vipers are a bad gang of people who like to kill people. Come on, hurry."

"Doctor, we can ask questions later, let's get going, now," Martha said, following the little boy.

The rest of them quickly followed.

xxxDWxxx

"Come on, guys. They're gonna close the gates soon," Jason called back to the group of adults.

"We're coming," Camille responded.

"If we don't get there soon, I'm gonna have to stop," Jack muttered.

"There it is, Camp Phoenix," Jason pointed to what used to be the Walker ranch.

"Why do I get the distinct feeling that Bryce is behind this?" Camille said with a smile.

"Wait here, I'll get the Captain," Jason said as he ran off.

"Captain?" The Doctor mused.

"Bryce's always wanted to be Captain of something. He always made me play the lieutenant," Camille explained.

The group giggled a bit just as Bryce walked up, Emmy following behind him.

"Camille!" He exclaimed when he saw her. He ran to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I didn't think you would be able to get back to Earth."

"Davros actually put us down in a desert, the Doctor's TARDIS brought us here."

"Hey, guys," Bryce said, just noticing the other people. "Good to see you back, alive and unharmed."

"Alive, yes. Unharmed...not so much," the Doctor corrected.

"Oh…well, you must be hungry for some real food. Come on in, I'll fill you in on how things run around here."

"Fair enough," Jack said.

xxxDWxxx

After eating a nice meal of red beans and rice, the group was listening to Bryce tell how he got from London to Florida.

"I met up with a British pilot who had somehow managed to avoid being taken by the Daleks, and I told him I would give him a place to stay if he flew me to America. He accepted the offer and about six hours later we landed at JIA. And about three days later, we had a rudimentary camp going. It didn't take long for word to spread that there was a new 'gang' in town. Only this one is set up as a resistance to the Daleks and Cybermen."

"So let me guess, you took in everyone who came to you as long as they wanted to fight the Daleks and Cybermen, right?" Martha asked.

"Yep," Bryce affirmed. "I can put you guys up if you need a place to stay."

"That would be wonderful!" Sarah said. "But what about our families?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll bring the TARDIS here and they can stay wherever Bryce puts them," the Doctor answered.

Bryce nodded. "Come on, I'll get you settled."

"Hold on, I've got to get the TARDIS here," the Doctor said. _'TARDIS?'_

_Yes my Time Lord?_

'_Lock onto my position and find a nice little place nearby to materialize. The others are going to be put up by Bryce.'_

_Of course, Theta. And what about you?_

'_I'm pretty sure I have a room available in you.'_

_You do, Theta. I will see you soon._

'_Of course, old girl.'_

"Well, she's on her way. And you don't have to worry about me, I'll sleep in the TARDIS."

_Vworp, Vworp, Vworp. _"Ah, here she is!" the Doctor said as the TARDIS materialized in the corner.

The other people stepped out and Bryce had some of his people put them into their rooms.

Sarah Jane and Luke were put in a room together. Jack and Mickey reluctantly agreed to share a room. The Joneses were put in a room together, and Camille was given her own room.

They chatted for a little while longer before everyone retreated to their rooms, or the TARDIS in the Doctor's case.

xxxDWxxx

Camille was having trouble sleeping by herself as she had gotten used to having the Doctor at her back. Finally after about two hours, she got up and made her way to the TARDIS.

She came to the blue police box that was bigger on the inside and noticed that the door was closed. She gently knocked and heard a _click_, signalling that the door had unlocked.

"Doctor?" She called gently, easing the door open.

What she found brought a smile to her lips. The Doctor was sitting in his captain's chair, feet propped up on the control console, fast asleep.

_There is a blanket in the door off to the right._ The TARDIS told her. Camille took the green blanket and threw it over him, causing the Doctor to wake.

"Camille? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't mean to wake you, sorry," she said, avoiding the question.

"It's alright. I'm a light sleeper. But you didn't answer my question."

"I couldn't sleep. I got used to you being at my back."

"I can fix that," the Doctor said, taking her hand.

Camille smiled and followed him down the hallway to his bedroom. "This place is bigger than I thought."

"I know. Here, lay down," he said, gesturing to the bed.

Camille smiled and lay down on the comfy bed. She sank into the mattress and covers.

The Doctor slid into the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled closer to him and soon fell asleep. The Doctor stroked her hair and lay his head down on the pillows, allowing the TARDIS' hums to lull him to sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes

Gosh, sorry I took so long for a update, I was busy helping my Mom with Dad's eye. That and writer's block.

JIA is Jacksonville's Airport.

No reviews for last chapter.

Reviewers get cookies and pen names mentioned down here.


	11. Home Is Where The Hearts Are

Invasion of Earth

Ch. 10: Home Is Where The Hearts Are

-Doctor Who-

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but writer's block and plot bunnies kept attacking. Kind of a fluffy chapter that plays with the Doctor/OC pairing.  
This kind of foreshadows what is going to happen in The Pandorica Opens/Big Bang in the explanation of the Doctor's dream.**

_October 29, 2010_

Camille had given up her room to a group of three girls who had come to the camp seeking refuge. She continued to use the TARDIS as her bedroom, although she was using the Doctor's bed along with him.

She woke with her head on the Doctor's chest, listening to his double heart beat. She found it relaxing, when it was slow. When it began to speed up was when it began to worry her. And it was doing just that.

He moaned and turned his head to his right then quickly to his left. Camille frowned, he was having another nightmare. "No, please, no." The Doctor moaned out. "Stop."

Camille reached up and put a soothing hand on his forehead. "Wake up, Doctor. It's only a dream. Wake up."

"Oh Rassilon, no. Please."

"Sh, hun. It's only a dream." Camille whispered into his ear. She kissed his cheek gently. "Wake up." No effect. "TARDIS, help me out here." She called to the living time machine

The TARDIS hummed in response and entered her Time Lord's fevered mind.

xxxDWxxx

_Theta, my Time Lord, wake up. _The TARDIS called.

'_No, please, let me go!' _The Doctor responded, still wound up in his nightmare.

_Dear Theta, please wake. It is only a dream. Theta!_

xxxDWxxx

The Doctor woke with a start, almost so that he was sitting up. Camille was looking at him, concerned. "What was it about? Please tell me."

"I can't. It's too…" The Doctor closed his eyes, pressed his lips together and shook his head. "I just can't."

"If you tell me it won't hurt so much tomorrow night."

"No, you wouldn't understand."

"I might not, but who says that you'll know that."

The Doctor looked at her, his chocolate eyes drowning in sadness. "I don't know what it means, but I keep seeing my family. They're in the TARDIS, smiling laughing like we used to before the Time War. Then suddenly they're gone and I'm alone. Then I'm with my old companion, Rose, and I see her die, and everyone I've ever known is dying. Along with two people I haven't seen. I then see Gallifrey, my home planet, explode and I hear my wife scream and…Oh God."

The Doctor collapsed into Camille's arms. "Sh, hun. It's okay. I'm here." She whispered.

"The TARDIS… it blew up. Destroyed everything. Why?"

"I don't know. But it's only a dream. I'm sure it won't happen."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I know. You can trust me."

The Doctor nodded and got out of bed. "Camille, are you hungry?" He asked, deliberately changing the subject.

Camille humored him and answered with a 'yes.'

xxxDWxxx

Camille followed him out but she stopped when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

She quietly moved towards it. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

She saw a blue flash and ran towards it. She turned a corner and was met with an empty hallway.

"Camille? Are you okay?" The Doctor said, coming up behind her.

Camille continued to scan the corridor. "I'm fine. Just thought I saw someone else here."

"Nope, no one here but us."

"Yeah…"

"Well, come on, breakfast is served." The Doctor said, turning on his heel and heading back to the kitchen.

Camille took one last glance to the hallway before following the Doctor

* * *

An hour after their breakfast, the group of friends was out in the Camp. Camille, Sarah, and Martha worked in the sick bay. Jack and Mickey helped with organizing the people who held back the Vipers from their seemingly constant raids. Luke helped the Doctor with trying to find a weakness in the Daleks and Cybermen. Bryce was the leader so he had enough on his plate.

The women had just finished their shift and were coming in to see how the Doctor was doing.

"No, I'm telling you Luke, the Daleks don't have a design flaw. If they did I would have found it long ago." The Doctor rubbed his brow and stared at the pictures of their two enemies.

"Doctor, maybe you should let one of us take a look at it. Maybe all you need is a fresh pair of eyes." Sarah Jane offered.

"Go ahead." The Doctor said, pushing his picture to the middle of the table and leaving the room.

"What's up with him?" Jack asked, coming in and joining the group.

"Dunno, he just seems in a bad mood today." Martha said.

Camille frowned and left the former companions. She found the Doctor leaning on a rail, watching some of the young children playing Tag.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"There's more."

"You're good at reading people, you know that?"

"Oh, yes."

"Well, I'm worried that the sooner I stay in one place, the sooner the Daleks and Cybermen will find me and all the others. And if that happens we'll never get out of that ship"

"I understand. Believe me I worry about that too. But you have your TARDIS back now. You have a chance."

"Yes I know, but…"

"But you're worried that the TARDIS will be captured as well." Camille finished.

"Yes. And these dreams I've been having aren't helping me."

"There's still more."

The Doctor sighed. "I don't know what to do. I've only felt this way one other time."

"When?"

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past." He said, turning and going back inside.

"Is it?" Camille called after him. The Doctor stopped in his tracks for just a moment, but continued on his way. Camille shook her head and went back inside.

* * *

Camille was looking at the blueprints of the Daleks the Doctor had supplied. And as he said there was no obvious design flaw, but she couldn't shake the feeling there was a flaw.

She stared at it for nearly an hour then decided to go out for some fresh air. Walking outside, she noticed the dark clouds forming nearby. "Great just what we need. A thunderstorm."

She called to the two women who were keeping the children in order, telling them to get them inside.

She then grabbed Jack and Mickey and sent them and some of the militia members inside. She recruited the others to get everyone else inside.

"Hey Jack: Have you seen the Doctor? I haven't been able to find him."

"Uh, I think I saw him heading out to the lake. Is he okay?"

"I dunno, but with this storm moving in, he's going to have to either come in dry or end up soaked to the bone. Either way he'll have to come in."

Jack nodded and followed Mickey into one of the many converted buildings.

xxxDWxxx

Camille walked along the path that led to the small lake in the woods behind her ranch. And sure enough, just as Jack said, the Doctor was sitting on the bank, lost in thought.

"Doctor, are you alright?"

The Doctor started and looked up. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm just thinking."

"Well, there's a storm moving in. It'll be on top of us soon. So unless you want to get completely, sopping wet, I would suggest heading back to the Camp."

The Doctor stood up and grabbed his brown coat, which was lying next to him. "Did I ever tell you what the Daleks call me?" He asked as he and the American woman started back.

"No."

"They call me the Oncoming Storm."

"Are they that scared of you?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

The Doctor hesitated. "I locked them all in the Time War. Essentially committed genocide."

"Oh… I assume you had to do that, to save your people."

"Yes. But I ended up having to lock my people in the Time War as well. Hence that's why some call me the Killer of His Own Kind."

"I'm sorry. It must have been hard."

The Doctor's answer was cut off by a thunderclap. Two seconds later, the heavens opened up and it started pouring down rain. And they were still a bit of a way off from the camp. "Come on!" Camille said, grabbing the Doctor's wrist and starting to run.

They two ran the entire way back and burst through the nearest door and shut it behind them. Camille put her hands on her knees as she started to laugh. The Doctor soon joined in. Camille squeezed the water from her hair. She stopped laughing when a couple of drops of water landed on the blueprint of the Dalek.

"That's it. Doctor, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"What is the one thing that does not mix with ANY type of technology, Earth or alien?"

"I don't know." The Doctor said, shaking his head.

"Really? Water! If we spray the Daleks and Cybermen with water, it should at the very least disable them."

The Doctor thought on this point for a moment then frowned. "The Daleks aren't affected by it. The Cybermen are, but not the Daleks."

"No, look: The Daleks have sections that swivel around. These sections, if hit with a high enough amount of pressure, will let water through, therefore damaging it."

The Doctor pondered it for a moment, then smiled brightly. "It just might work. But we can't just drag in a fire hose without disabling the Daleks first." He said as his smile faded.

"I have an idea on how to fix that." Camille said, smiling.

xxxDWxxx

Camille's idea had been accepted by everyone and they had gone their ways to help out with the remainder of the day's work. It was now night and almost everyone was asleep or on their way to sleep.

Except the Doctor. He was in the TARDIS, sitting in the captain's chair, deep in thought. Camille was standing next to the door that led deeper into the TARDIS. "Doctor, it's nearly eleven. Why don't you try and get some sleep." She coaxed.

The Doctor smiled and got up, heading to his room in the TARDIS. Camille smiled as he went in and shut the door. She was about to head to the room the TARDIS had prepared for her when the Doctor came back out.

"Something wrong?"

"I…I…uh, I… don't know how to say it." He looked at the woman, hoping she would understand. Camille smiled sympathetically and went over to him, embracing him in a gentle hug. The Doctor returned it with the same feelings.

"Let's get some sleep." Camille said, releasing him. The Doctor nodded and allowed her to lie down before he joined her. She rested her head on his chest, her hand rubbing soothing circles on his hand. I was like this they fell asleep.


	12. Their Back!

Invasion of Earth

Ch. 11: Their Back!

-Doctor Who-

**A/N: SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've had writer's block on all of my stories and I've lost my beta-reader for this one so any mistakes are mine. (This is the reason I love SpellCheck and GrammerCheck…) If you would like to pick up where my previous beta left off, please review or PM me. I will gladly accept. (Note: I will review the beta profiles to determine the best one.)**

**Very slight spoilers for Journey's End, End of Time PT 2.**

_February 17, 2012._

The Doctor, Camille and the other companions had been living at Camp Phoenix for nearly two years. Two Thanksgivings, Christmases, and New Years. It was hard for the Doctor to believe it. Two years, and the Camp had improved drastically. They had two herds of horses, several cows, many chickens, and a few pigs. As well as HUGE field of corn.

They had a definite order of doing things. The children were being educated and a militia was being informally trained by Jack and Mickey. The Doctor helped with the technology repair. Well, it would go a whole lot faster if he had his sonic, but Davros still had that…

One morning he woke up with a strange feeling in his gut. A sinking feeling. He knew something was wrong, badly wrong. Camille had left for the kitchen. This he knew due to the sounds from nearby and the smell of eggs wafting through the air. He shimmied out of bed and went to the kitchen. "Hey." He called.

Camille jumped 12 centimeters off the ground. "God you scared me."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault."

There was a 30 second silence before the Doctor spoke. "Tell me, do you feel anything, oh, I dunno… weird?"

"Weird how?" She asked, sitting down.

"Like your stomach just fell to the bottom of your abdominal cavity."

"Mmm, nope. Why, do you?"

"Yeah, I feel like something incredibly bad is going to happen"

"Well, I don't know what to say. I don't feel anything unusual. Maybe your gut's misleading you."

The Doctor tilted his had in acknowledgement. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

xxxDWxxx

The sky was a dull gray, adding to the Doctor's unease. He approached Bryce who was on his way back from somewhere. "Bryce, are there any breaches in the security systems?"

"No, I just inspected them. Why?"

"Nothing. Forget I asked."

The Doctor meandered that day, as it was a Sunday, the Camp's day off. Martha could tell something was on his mind and went to speak with him.

"Doctor, are you alright."

"I'm fine, Martha. I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

The Doctor hesitated. "Donna." He looked at his feet. "It's practically impossible for her to not remember what happened with Davros before. And even with the defense mechanism I gave her, she'd still end up dead. If the person can't work, they'll kill 'em."

"I'm sorry."

The Doctor nodded, but didn't respond. Martha sighed and turned to a young child who tugged on her pant leg. As she left, the Doctor heard the thing he wished he'd never hear again. "Exterminate!" It was off in the distance, but nonetheless, it was that dreadful mechanical voice saying it. The Daleks had found them.

He got up and ran after Martha. "MARTHA! Get everyone inside NOW!" He said.

Martha looked back. "What's going on? Doctor?"

"Their back, Martha. They've found us." He said before running ahead. Martha's mouth dropped open and she turned and ran to get the people in the fields.

xxxDWxxx

Within 15 minutes, the entire camp was on lockdown, except Camille, Jack, Martha, Sarah Jane, and the Doctor. Mickey and the other families and Bryce were inside. The Doctor winced when he heard an extermination beam destroy the main gate.

"HOLD IT!" The Doctor called out. "I'm here; you don't need to kill everyone. We're all here." He spoke fast, as if he didn't have enough time.

Two Cybermen stepped forward. "You will accompany us."

The group followed, the Doctor the most melancholy. As they were herded onto the transport, Camille went over to the window and gasped. Camp Phoenix was nearly gone. To her relief, she saw some people escaping on horses. But that wasn't the worst of it. As the others came over to see what had her so upset, a Dalek killed a group of small children.

Camille stepped back. Her green eyes turned a shade darker as she whirled around to face a Dalek. "They were just kids! HARMLESS CHILDREN! Give me ONE good reason why they had to die! ONE GOOD REASON!"

The Dalek didn't answer.

"Camille. I'm sorry. I know how much you loved children." The Doctor said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. She went over to the window for the rest of the journey; only letting a single tear escape her eye.

xxxDWxxx

When they were back on board the Dalek mothership, they were taken directly to Davros' room. Camille was still bursting with anger. The Doctor had become silent once more. Jack and Martha were holding each other. Sarah was biting her lip, worrying about Luke.

"Ah, I see you've finally been found. I am curious to know how you escaped." Davros said once everyone was in front of them.

"Why do you care? You've got us back." Camille spat, her Southern American accent assaulting the alien's ears.

"I must not let it happen again." Davros said. Camille growled in the back of her throat, the only thing keeping her from launching herself at him was the fact that she would be dead in two seconds if she did.

"I used the TARDIS." The Doctor said, softly.

"Doctor!" Martha hissed.

"HOW?" Davros exploded.

The Doctor looked up. "You set us down in the Sahara, giving the TARDIS the cover needed to materialize and get us somewhere safe."

"Er." Camille said.

"What?"

"Er. Get us somewhere saf-ER." She corrected.

"Oh…"

"IN that case… Doctor, remain here. Daleks, escort the others to their previous cells."

As his companions were herded away, the Doctor gave one last reassuring glance to them, telling them silently that he would be okay.

"Now, Doctor. Where is your TARDIS?"

"Probably destroyed, thanks to your servants." He lied. The TARDIS was still here, the link was strong in his head.

"Very well. Take him to isolation room 1"

"WHAT?"

"You must be punished for your escape." Davros said as two Cybermen grabbed the Doctor's arms and began to lead him out of the room, the Time Lord struggling the entire way.

* * *

Camille and Martha were in the medical bay, tending to the wounds on some engineers. Each time a new person was brought in, Camille would ask vehemently about the Doctor, but no one knew where he was.

There was a lull in the work, when a security person was brought in, sporting a still-forming black eye. "What happened to you?" Camille asked, not caring.

"Some skinny dolt punched me in the face when he had to go to isolation."

"Was he wearing a pinstripe suit?" Martha asked, now looking at his eye.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's our friend." Camille said softly.

"Oh… well, I can tell you what he's going to have to go through if you want to know…"

"Please do." Martha said, finished with the man's eye."

"Well, it's kind of brutal. He'll be locked in a room with no windows or lights; you can't hear anything from the outside. No contact whatsoever. There's even some sort of psychic jamming thingy in case the person's telepathic. Food and drink are transported in. It's isolation to the extreme."

"How long does he have to be there?" Martha asked

"Six days."

"Oh my God…" Camille said, covering her mouth.

"The Doctor's improved, but after this…" Martha couldn't finish.

"I'm sorry." The man said. "I have to go now. I wish your friend luck."

"We have to tell Jack and Sarah Jane." Martha said.

"I know."

* * *

The Doctor had fought the entire way to the room, punching one guard in the eye. But now he was locked in a room. It was pitch-black; he couldn't have seen his hand in front of his face even if he tried. It was as quiet as… well, he couldn't even make a comparison. The only sound was the thumping of his hearts. Those were minor circumstances compared to the loss of his link with the TARDIS. He was totally alone. As soon as the door had closed, the link had dissipated.

The unease of the morning came back. He bit his lip but forced himself to think of other things. Rose, Gallifrey, anything to take his mind off his surroundings. He slowly began to fall asleep in the room. Only the sound of a transporter brought him back from the brink of sleep.

He fumbled around until his hands found the tray of food. He needed light to see what was in front of him, but alas, there was none. He found what seemed to be the main item and nibbled at it. It didn't register to him as bad so he ate it, but ended up spilling the water. "Shit." He said. He shrunk back to a corner and fell asleep. This was the first day.

By the second he was becoming really lonely and bored. He tried to entertain himself with pleasant memories, but to no avail. He got up and began to walk around the walls of the room, looking for some sort of switch. He did this all through the night and into the next day, ignoring all food and drink.

By midday on the third day he was beginning to talk to himself, just to hear something.

By the fourth day, he was shouting, begging for someone to let him out, but he soon changed to asking for just some sort of contact.

By the fifth day he had quieted to just unintelligible whispers.

On the morning of the sixth day, the door was finally opened. Light streamed into the room, forcing the Doctor to shut his eyes in pain. "You will come with me." A Dalek screeched.

The Doctor stumbled out the door, still partly blinded by the sudden input of light. He was put in a cell alone. "The other occupant of the room will be here shortly." The Dalek said as it left.

The Doctor could feel the comfort of the TARDIS link in his head. He took advantage of it.

'_TARDIS? Are you there?'_

_Yes, my Time Lord. I am here._

'_Where are you?'_

_I stay in the Time Vortex. Why did I not sense you for six days, Theta?_

'_Six days? That's it? Seemed like six months…'_

_What did, Theta?_

'_You don't want to know, old girl.'_

_I must know._

'_Fine. I was locked in a room. It must have had a psychic jamming signal around it. I couldn't sense you either.'_

_Theta…_

'_Don't. I'm fine.'_

_Are you?_

'_Yes. I'm fine.'_

The TARDIS sent a feeling of annoyance but didn't bother him again.

xxxDWxxx

Camille came in the room to find the Doctor curled up on the bed, sound asleep. His coat was on the floor so she took it and laid it over him before settling down herself.


End file.
